


Best Kept Secret

by RovakPotter82



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, Avengers Protective of Steve, Established Relationship, F/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To keep HYDRA completely in the dark, the identity of the test subject of Project: Rebirth was kept off the books.  In a turn of events, the test subject died during the trial, but in truth, the SSR kept the new, improved Steve Rogers a secret from the world and HYDRA until he became known as Captain America when he fought against Nazis.  </p>
<p>Nearly 70 years later, a goofy, dorky Steve Rogers has implanted himself in SHIELD as an intelligence analyst to find out more HYDRA bases for him and his fellow Avengers can take them down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's A Secret

Officially? Project: Rebirth was a failure, at least on paper. The project was such a secrecy that only few people knew about it. SSR was very secretive when choosing their candidate. The lucky person was Steven G. Rogers, who was close to being booted out of the Army, due to poor health issues. Erskine saw promise in the young sergeant and literally took him from the barracks of the Army base he was stationed. 

The project was a success and Steve Rogers went from a 5'3'' asthmatic, lanky soldier to 6'2'', muscular, healthy soldier. Erskine told him of the possible side effects. Cell regeneration, metabolism that burns four times faster. Old age might be impossible for Steve. Erskine wasn't sure, but there would have been plenty of time to figure that out. Unfortunately, Erskine died of a fatal heart attack the next day before he could check out Steve and make more serum.

With no way to make the serum again, Phillips decided to change everything in the papers that the test subject, mainly Steve, died during the procedure and his name was kept out of the reports so no one knew who he really was. Steve went to Europe with Phillips, Carter and Stark as an SSR agent. He got quite a few whistles from the nurses at the hospital tent when they arrived on base.

It was several days after their arrival that Steve found out that his best friend's unit was captured. Very few came back. He wanted to go into enemy territory to find them, but Phillips was hesitant. Steve argued that this was why he was created. Stark, Peggy, Phillips and Steve flew into enemy territory and Steve parachuted into the night.

Steve wore a mask, covering his identity and rescued the men from the HYDRA base. They fought along side him as he searched the base for his friend. Bucky didn't recognize him as he dragged him to safety.

When Bucky came to at the hospital base, Steve was there. “Hey, jerk,” Steve said.

“Hey, punk,” Bucky said. “What happened to you?”

“I joined the Army,” Steve said sitting down. “Officially though, I’m not here,” he said.

“Last time I saw you, you weren't even in basic training.”

“Someone pulled some strings and got me in. I beefed up.”

“No shit,” Bucky said. “You got taller too. I thought you were done with your growth spurts.” he said and Steve chuckled.

“Guess not.”

“Where's that guy?” Bucky asked.

“What?”

“The guy that liberated the base,” Bucky said and Steve shrugged. “He's not on base?” he asked.

“Nope,” he said. “The men who escaped the base brought you in. They mentioned some guy in a uniform, red, white and blue. They're thinking of calling him Captain America,” Steve said and Bucky chuckled.

“It'll work out,” Bucky said.

“Buck, there are some things I need to tell you, but not here. When you're stronger, I'll explain everything,” he said. “Get some rest.” 

Bucky took it well when Steve told him. He had Peggy and Colonel Phillips and Howard Stark to back him up. “Did it hurt?”

“A little,” Steve said.

“Is it permanent?” 

“So far,” he said and Phillips chuckled.

“Erskine said it would be permanent,” he said.

“So, what now?” Bucky asked.

“When I was in the base, just before I rescued you, I saw a map with HYDRA bases on it. I’m getting a team together to take them out. Want to join up?” he asked.

“I'm with you til the end of the line, pal,” Bucky said. Bucky threw a few names at them of guys who were in the unit with him. They officially did not exist, but unofficially they were a covert ops team who took down HYDRA bases in Europe down one by one. Captain America became known as an iconic hero. The first image of him was published in the newspaper after the first base went down. Images of him became a symbol of hope during the war and the name Captain America stuck. 

Phillips wasn't sure how people were getting pictures and film of Captain America, but so far, no one knew his true identity, which he wanted. 

HYDRA leader, Johann Schmidt knew exactly how Captain America came to be. He recognized the abilities of Steve right away as his own and knew that Erskine was successful at creating the super soldier serum he was working on. He set up a trap to capture Captain America. His doctor traveled to the main base by train to lure out the Howling Commandos. They underestimated what Captain America could do, but it came with a price. Bucky came to Steve's defense and the side of the train was blown open. Steve tried to get to Bucky, but his friend fell to his death.

The next day, Steve, the Howling Commandos and the Army took offensive action based on Zola's information. Steve engaged Schmidt, who called himself Red Skull. The Tesseract was lost in the fight, Red Skull killed by it and Steve had to put the plane they were fighting in down into the Arctic. 

Howard Stark searched and searched and after years of searching, he found him, but he didn't have the equipment to get him out. Peggy was starting to have memory loss brought on by early onset Alzheimer’s. He films himself explaining things to his son, Anthony, and for him to get Captain America out of the ice, preferably before SHIELD does. 

Three days later, Howard and Maria Stark were killed in a car crash.

 

Nearly twenty years later, Tony finds a film of his father filming a commercial for his expo. It gets to his personal message to Tony who listens intently. When it gets to the end, Tony goes to turn it off, but another message, tacked on by his father, appears, telling him about Captain America. He goes to the coordinates left by his father in the Ironman suit and has to search a bit, but he finds the plane in the ice. He gets into the plane and finds Captain America. 

 

Steve slowly came to, opening his eyes to find himself in a bedroom overlooking an ocean. He slowly got up from the bed and went to the window. “Where am I?” he asked.

“You are in the house of Anthony Stark, Captain Rogers,” a voice said and Steve turned around and looked for someone, but no one was there. “My name is Jarvis, sir. I’m an AI integrated throughout the house. I am at your service,” he said.

“Why am I here?”

“Mr Stark found you from the coordinates given to him by his father. He got you out of the plane and out of the ice.”

“How am I here?”

“I imagine the super soldier serum in your body kept you alive. You were merely sleeping, Captain.”

“For how long?”

“Nearly seventy years.” Steve let out a gasp when the realization hit him. “Are you all right, Captain?”

“Yeah, I just...I had a date,” he said.

“Shall I inform Mr Stark that you are awake?” Jarvis asked. Steve sat himself down on a chair that was close to him.

“Uh, yeah. How is Howard?”

“Um, I think it's best I let Mr Stark tell you,” Jarvis said. Steve let out a breath as he let it all sink in. He leaned back on the chair as there was a knock on the bedroom door.

“Yeah?” he called. The door opened and a man bearing a striking resemblance to Howard Stark entered the room. “Wow, you look..”

“Yeah, like Dad. I get that a lot,” he said as he sat down on the bed. 

“How did you find me?”

“Dear old Dad left me your location on a film. He found you about twenty years ago, but he didn't have the equipment to get you. So, I got you out of the ice and brought you back here. You were asleep for a few more days before you woke up.”

“Where's your dad, Howard?”

“Uh, he died,” he said. “He and Mom were in a car crash. They were both killed.”

“I'm sorry,” Steve said and Tony waved him off. 

“You hungry? I’m sure you are being asleep for almost seventy years, you'd be hungry.”

“Sure, I guess,” Steve said. Tony led Steve down to his workshop, promising to get him a code for the door. “This is how I got you out,” he said leading him to the Ironman suit.

“Wow, this is..”

“A whole lot of technology. You missed a lot in the seventy years, but between Jarvis and I, we'll get you up to speed, along with all the pop culture and history and what not.”

“I'm a fast learner,” Steve said.

Steve proved he was a fast learner. Tony integrated Steve into Stark Industries as his executive assistant. He got Steve a code for the door to his lab, introduced him to Pepper and Rhodey. Pepper took a real shine to him and helped with the updating Steve on pop culture. She also got him a whole new wardrobe. 

Steve was with Tony down in the lab when Jarvis informed him that Agent Romanoff was in the house and heading down. Tony told Steve to let her in. “Hello,” she said.

“Hi,” Steve said back. 

“Agent Romanoff, my new assistant, Steve Rogers,” he said.

“Nice to meet you,” she said extending her hand to him.

“Nice to meet you, ma'am.”

“Natasha,” she said shaking his hand. He was warm to the touch and Steve felt a blush go over him as she looked him over.

“Was there something you needed, Agent Romanoff?” Tony asked.

“Came to say goodbye, Stark. I am being reassigned.”

“Yeah? Any place good?”

“Just the Arctic,” she said. “A surveillance mission of sorts. I am out of your hair.”

“I'll miss you,” he said and she turned to Steve.

“It was nice to meet you, Steve,” she said.

“Yeah, you, too. Uh, stay warm in the Arctic, Agent Romanoff,” he said.

“I will,” she said before leaving the lab.

“Wow, she is...”

“Yeah, that's her regular uniform,” Tony said as he got back to his work.

“Who is she?”

“Natasha Romanoff, SHIELD agent. She kicks ass too, which reminds me. We're going to have to evolve your fighting style.”

For a whole year, Steve trained to become better while Tony did research. He found out that his Aunt Peggy was suspicious about some members of SHIELD during her tenure as Director. It was then when her memory loss was beginning and she was forced to retire before she could investigate any further. She had personal notes she made that she kept while she was still lucid, claiming that HYDRA was possibly integrated into SHIELD. She had no proof and before she could find any, her Alzheimer’s kicked in full force and she was placed into a nursing home by her niece. 

Tony did indeed find some HYDRA bases that were around the world and he showed them to Steve. “Want to go take care of some bad guys?” Tony asked.

“HYDRA is back? I thought we got it all.”

“From what Aunt Peggy's notes say, it's possible one of the German scientists that America turned may have started the infestation from the inside.”

“The only HYDRA scientist I knew of was Zola.”

“Yeah, he died in the early seventies from a brain cancer or something. Wasn't pretty. Maybe when he found out he was dying he started recruiting.”

“Do we know how far the problem is?”

“No, but if we take a few HYDRA bases down and their information, it's possible we can find out,” Tony said.

Steve and Tony took down HYDRA bases together. The public outcry for support of Ironman and his new friend, who was deemed Captain America again, was in full force. Once again Tony Stark found himself on SHIELD's radar as was Captain America. He eased back on helping Steve, who single handedly took down bases himself. If he was ever injured, Pepper would patch him up, he would sleep off his injuries for a few days and then binge eat to up his protein intake. 

Then New York happened; Loki had stolen the Tesseract from SHIELD, along with a few agents and a scientist, to create a machine to open a portal to unleash his army of aliens. Steve was out of the country, but he arrived in time to swoop into New York and lead the Avengers in the fight against the battle. He only recognized one person, Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow. They fought side by side against an evil that Steve had never seen. When she asked for a boost up to one of the passing alien crafts, he thought she was joking, but he boosted her up with his shield and he found himself more attracted to her at that moment.

When it was all over and Loki was secure and the Chitauri were dead, they all sat down at a shwarma restaurant. Tony's platinum credit card got them their privacy and the owners to put away their cell phones. Steve removed his cowl and mask and Natasha sat back in her chair with a chuckle. “Your lab assistant is Captain America?” she asked Steve and Tony chuckled. While eating, Steve explained what he was doing. His last base take down revealed of a possible infiltration of SHIELD and political offices. He had in the information back at his room in the tower. 

Tony took the drive from Steve and told everybody they were welcome to stay at the tower for the night. He was going to have Jarvis go through the drive's information all night and they could look at it in the morning. 

Steve was just finishing a shower when Jarvis informed him that he had Agent Romanoff at his front door. He hurried to the door, toweling off his hair and he opened the door. From the way Agent Romanoff looked at his body, he realized that he was still in a towel, which hung dangerously low on his hips. He turned a shade of pink as she looked over his body with her green eyes. “Very impressive, Captain. I was wondering what you had underneath that uniform of yours,” she said and he nervously chuckled as she let herself into his apartment. He couldn't help, but star at those legs of hers which hours ago were straddling an alien's head to bring him down. The shirt she wore only came to mid thigh on her and when she turned around, he recognized the shirt.

“Is that my SSR shirt?” he asked and she looked down at it.

“It probably is. Stark brought up some clothes from the laundry and I just grabbed what ever I could before Clint could.” He chuckled as he closed the door.

“It's okay.” He turned to face her and she was looking at him again.

“That looks like it hurts,” she said gesturing to his wound from the alien blast gun.

“Oh, yeah, but it's healing nice,” he said. “I'm just going to put a band-aid on it.”

“First aid kit?”

“It's in the bedroom,” he said and she wordlessly grabbed his right hand and pulled him back towards the bedroom. He shamelessly glanced down at her ass in front of him as they walked, watching it sway side to side. He hadn't wanted to be with a woman this bad since Peggy. Natasha got onto the bed where his first aid kit was sitting and found a band-aid big enough to cover his wound. She opened it and spread it against his wound, just at his ribs. 

“All better,” she said.

“My mom used to kiss my boo-boos as a kid. Pepper started doing it when I told her,” he said and just to humor him, she bent down and placed a soft kiss on his side. He chuckled as she began to examine his body with her hands. Across his chest. Down his abdomen. Up his arms. He was so perfectly sculpted in her opinion. He literally looked like he was carved out of stone.

“You are exceptionally gorgeous,” she said and he chuckled.

“Thanks.” She put her hand at the back of his neck and slowly pulled him down towards her. Before he could react, their lips touched softly and his hands went to her waist before she pulled away. “What was that?”

“A little Black Widow morphine,” she said. “Want some more?”

“Yeah,” he said. They kissed again, this time Steve cupped her face gently with his hands. Her hands reached for the towel around his waist. “Wait, no, we shouldn't,” he said.

“We are two consenting adults, Steve,” she said.

“Yes, but I never....”

“It's okay,” she said with a smile. “I'm an excellent teacher and I hear you're a fast learner.” He let out a chuckle and rolled his eyes as she leaned back onto the bed. He was going to kill Stark. “I have a super soldier in my presence. I’m not about to waste an opportunity,” she said before lifting her shirt up and off her body. She smirked at his sharp intake of breath. She was completely naked and seemed turned on when he roamed his eyes along her body. “Just do what's natural,” she said.

“I had a friend give me that advice,” he said as she leaned back on the bed. 

“You should take that advice.” Steve kept eye contact with her and removed his towel, dropping it to the floor behind him. Natasha seemed to lick her lips at the sight of his cock and she looked back up to his eyes. Steve got onto the bed, on top of her.

After that night with Steve, she dedicated her life to his mission and to him.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Secret Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated.

CHAPTER 2

Three years later......

Captain America became the leader of the Avengers after the Battle of New York. For three years, they hunted and stopped HYDRA of their evil plots. Stark pretty much took over funding for them and they basically became their own organization. The Council didn't like it very much, but then came the day when it was discovered that the Council members, all four of them were HYDRA. A base that held all of HYDRA's information was raided by the Avengers and they began working on decrypting it to find out about a plan called Project Insight. It was a SHIELD program that was going to have three helicarriers patrol the world and hunting down threats to take them out before they become a threat. 

Nearly half of HYDRA's double agents went down in the battle over the Atlantic. In the aftermath of the battle, HYDRA agents were found all over DC, including in the White House. Several members of the president's staff and current ruling parties were HYDRA. Their numbers were slowly dwindling and they blamed not only the Avengers, but their leader, Captain America. They even shut down a research base in Eastern Europe and rescued twin siblings, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, whom were being experimented on by scientists led by a man Baron Von Strucker. The twins were grateful to be free and having no where to go, they stayed with the Avengers at their tower. They earned their Avengers stripes when HYDRA did another attempt at taking over the government.

It was at that time that the new Council members tried to get the Avengers to fork over the identity of Captain America. It didn't go over so well with Thor, who called the Councilmen and woman a bunch of political bureaucrats with nothing better to do than through their new weight around. It was at that time that a guy who called himself the Mandarin, called out the Avengers. The Avengers Tower was nearly destroyed by the Mandarin's helicopters at the same time Tony's Malibu house was destroyed and it fell into the ocean. The Mandarin was after the Ironman technology and anything else he could get his hands on.

The Avengers fought back. Mandarin was an actual paid actor and the real culprit went by the name of Aldrich Killian. His company, AIM, were in league with HYDRA in creating human weapons, but the 'Extremis' technique didn't last long in some test subjects. If they can't properly metabolize it, they explode and they had gone through a lot of test subjects. The Avengers investigated and they discovered a plot to kill the president. The Vice President would then take over for AIM and HYDRA in exchange for curing his little girl. The president was kidnapped by an Extremis soldier who had stolen the Iron Patriot suit to gain access to Air Force One. Ironman and the Avengers rescued the president, stopped Killian and all was right in the world again. President Ellis personally thanked the Avengers for saving his life and after that, the Council stopped bothering them. 

 

Agent Phil Coulson walked into Fury's office, waving a folder in his hand. “Is that Avengers or SHIELD business?” Fury asked.

“Could be both,” he said putting the folder on the desk. “Barton and Romanoff have a mission they needed to go out on?”

“No, why?”

“They just got back from one. A small HYDRA base in Kiev was ransacked by two Avengers, matching the descriptions of Black Widow and Hawkeye.”

“Only them?” he asked.

“No other Avengers with them. Not even Captain America.”

“Just the two of them? Against a HYDRA base?”

“Well, it was a small base, sir. Not much security. Mostly tech people, some of them SHIELD.”

“Really? Well, that's not surprising after Insight and AIM. I’m sure there are some more in SHIELD that we don't know about.”

“The thing is, we didn't know about the base in Kiev until Rogers told us this afternoon. Barton and Romanoff have been gone since Wednesday morning,” Coulson said.

“So, they knew about the base before we did,” he said and Coulson nodded. “Any theories?”

“I get that Rogers' is our best analyst. He's been loyal to SHIELD in the three years since he came to work for us, but he seems to finding the stuff we need to find after the Avengers.”

“You cannot possibly think that Steve Rogers, our top, head analyst, leaks information to the Avengers.”

“He is Barton's foster brother,” Coulson said, “and there's a rumor going around he and Romanoff are really, really close.”

“Rogers is clean Coulson. He was the best decision I made. I jumped at the chance of stealing someone from Stark. He's not the leak. We don't have a leak, unless it's the HYDRA agents still in this agency. How are Barton and Romanoff?” he asked.

“They are alive. They agreed to come in tomorrow morning for a debrief and they have some stuff to give us.”

“Okay, focus your investigation on the HYDRA agents in the agency.”

“Yes, sir. Sorry,” Coulson said. “I have some suspects on a list. I'll work on that.”

“You do that,” Fury said. “And Coulson, do it discreetly.”

“Discreet is my middle name, sir.”

 

Meanwhile...

Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, groaned when he heard someone knocking on his door. He pushed the covers back and got out of bed. The knocking was persistent and he groaned. “I'm coming. Hold your horses,” he called out. He reached up and took off the chain lock and twisted the deadbolt back. He opened the door and there stood Natasha. “Hey, you get back already?”

“Yeah. It was a really small base,” she said. He let her into his apartment and he shut the door. He locked up the door, replacing the chain on the door before he heard her drop her bag onto the floor. He turned around and she wrapped herself around him.

“Clint okay?” he asked.

“Yeah. He dropped me off before going to see Laura and the kids,” she said.

“I thought she was mad at him,” he said and she shrugged. “Hope she gives him hell,” he stated. Natasha stepped back to look at Steve before bringing him down for a kiss. They kissed like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow before starting to take each others' clothes off. After three years of sleeping with each, they knew what the other liked. Steve grunted when Natasha backed him up against the wall. Natasha untied his pants and he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her into the bedroom. He placed her on the bed and took off his pants the rest of the way and then pulled his shirt over his head. “God, I never get tired of looking at you,” she said and he smirked. She stripped down to her bra and panties and he got on top of her. He kept most of his weight on his arms and Natasha pulled him down into a kiss. She moaned into his mouth when his hand found her breast.

“God, I missed you,” he said kissing down her neck.

“I was gone for three days,” she said as he swept his lips over the swell of her breasts. She let out a moan as he kissed down her stomach, stopping at her wound from long ago. 

“Sit up,” he commanded and she did. He unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. He grasped the edge of her panties and pulled them down. “We're not doing foreplay tonight,” he said as he tossed her panties in the same direction of her bra. He kept eye contact with her as he pushed his boxer briefs down. “Missed you too much,” he said again.

“And I say again, three days. That was all,” she said and he tossed his underwear to the floor. He pushed her onto the bed, melding their naked bodies together. 

“Too long,” he said and she chuckled before he kissed her. She moaned when he pushed into her and allowed him to wrap her legs around his waist. He thrust into her, keeping a steady pace, the one she liked. Nice and steady, until she made the breathy sounds she made when it was just enough. He thrust harder and faster into her and soon she was moaning loud. The good thing about Steve's apartment was that it was one situated where his bedroom was not against another apartment. So, when the headboard began banging against the wall, they didn't have to worry about the neighbor. 

Natasha locked her ankles around each other and ran her hands down Steve's muscular back. They moaned as they kissed and she began to meet his thrusts with her hips. His left hand grasped her thigh and hitched her hips up. She moaned as she ran her right hand along his left arm and found his hand. They grasped each others' hand and she grasped his ass with her left. He let out a groan as he broke the kiss. “You like that?” 

“God, yes,” he moaned before grasped her head with his hands. “Tasha,” he moaned when she grabbed his ass with her right hand. He faltered in his thrusts, but he got the rhythm back. She released his ass and reached up to run her fingers through his hair. It was shorter than it was in New York, but she grew accustomed to it. 

“Touch me, Steve,” she said. He moved his left hand down in between where they were joined and found her swollen gland that would make her break. She moaned when he rolled his thumb over it and her legs got tighter around his waist. “Steve,” she moaned. He pinched her clitoris and she gasped out before grasping Steve's shoulders. She let out a moan, arching up into his body. Her legs gripped him and he let out a moan. Steve groaned into her neck, his hands gripping her hips as he came. They might be bruised tomorrow. “You all right there, cowboy?” she asked as she petted his neck.

“Yeah, I’m good,” he said before lifting his head to look her in the eyes. He gently cupped her face.

“Steve?”

“Sorry. I’m caught up in the moment,” he said and she chuckled. He kissed her softly before kissing down her neck. “You are going to hate me,” he said.

“What?” she asked.

“I'm falling in love with you,” he said before sitting up to gaze at her. "I've have been for awhile." She smiled at him and he chuckled. “I know, I’m stupid.”

“You're not stupid,” she said and it was his turn to smile.

“I'm not expecting you to say it back,” he said. “Only if you're ready.” Natasha took the moment to roll them over. Steve groaned as his cock shifted inside her. He could already feel himself getting riled up for round two. She loved his recovery time. She sat up on her knees and rolled her hips. Steve moaned, his eyes closing in pleasure. His hands were at her hips and she splayed her hands on his chest. She flicked his nipples and he gasped out. They have always been sensitive since he was injected with the serum. 

“Say it,” she said.

“What?”

“Tell me you love me,” she said rolling her hips. “Tell me.” Steve sat up and she gasped, wrapping her legs around him. He gently cupped her face with his hands to look at her.

“I love you, Natasha,” he said and she chuckled.

“Good,” she said before kissing him. He thrust up and she moaned into his mouth. It was going to be a long night; like always.

Natasha woke up alone in the bed and when she sat up she moaned in pleasure and pain. Her woman hood was still humming as if Steve was still in her. It was like that all the time. She got out of the bed and found her panties. She pulled them on before grabbing the shirt he had pulled off himself last night. She slipped it on and headed out to the kitchen. Steve was in sweats, but still shirt less as he made breakfast. “I hope you're hungry,” he said as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

“Starving,” she said before kissing his back.

“I'm making eggs, waffles, bacon,” he said. 

“You and food.”

“Hey, Bruce suggested I up my food intake given that my metabolism burns four times faster than a normal human,” he said. 

“At least tell me you have coffee brewed,” she said. 

“Of course,” he said. She kissed his back again before getting a mug for her coffee. She sat at the kitchen breakfast bar after getting it and waited to be served breakfast. Steve set a plate down in front of her. “Do you have to go in even though it's Saturday and the mission you were on wasn't SHIELD?” he asked.

“Clint and I decided to go in for a debrief. After that I am yours for the rest of the day,” she said. “What did you have in mind?”

“Want to take a random trip down to the beach house for the rest of the weekend?” he asked. “Spend the whole time in bed?”

“We can do that here,” she said. 

“I'd rather do it at the beach house,” he said before kissing her. His kisses happen to be very persuasive. 

“Okay,” she said. “Should I even pack?”

“Just what you think you might need,” Steve said. “We can ride down on the motorcycle,” he said. “Since it's just a random trip.”

“Sounds fun,” she said before beginning to eat her breakfast.

Natasha went into SHIELD and found Clint already up at Fury's floor. “Hey, you get to Steve okay?” he asked.

“Just fine.”

“You're glowing,” he said and Natasha flipped him off.

“So are you, jackass,” she said.

 

After the debrief with Fury and giving him the information that they collected, Natasha headed straight back to Steve and the two of them headed down to their beach house. They got lunch on the way and arrived in the afternoon. They got the windows opened to air out the house. It had been a while since they've been down last. Natasha put her bag down and opened it up. “What do you want to do first?” he asked.

“I am going to change and go down to the beach with a chair and soak up some of that sun out there,” she said. “Then once I’m done doing that, I'll come back into the house and you can make passionate love to me again,” she said and he chuckled.

“I can handle that,” he said. “I think I'll take a dip.”

“That water's going to be freezing,” she said.

“Won't effect me,” he said before giving her a kiss.

Natasha spent an hour laying in the sun. She let out a sigh as she watched Steve surface from underneath the water and walk back onto the beach. He looked out into the horizon to see a storm approaching and walked up to her. She groaned when he blocked her sunlight. “You're in the way,” she singed. He bent down and kissed her softly. 

“I'm going to take a shower before that storm gets closer,” he said.

“Okay. I'll give you fifteen minutes and when I get in the house, you had better be naked in bed.” 

“I promise,” he said as he jogged up to the house. 

Fifteen minutes later, Natasha set the chair on the porch and walked into the house. She closed the screen doors anticipating the storm and closed some of the windows. She walked upstairs to find Steve in a towel, closing the screen door to the balcony. “No, leave that one open a bit,” she said. “I want to smell the rain,” she said.

“Okay,” he said taking off his towel and hopping onto the bed. “As promised,” he said laying back on the bed. Natasha chuckled as she untied the straps of her green bikini. The top fell to the floor as she undid the straps to the bottom. “God, how did I get so lucky?” he asked and she chuckled. She went to get onto the bed, but he stopped her. “Wait, just let..” he started to say before plastering soft kisses onto her body. Natasha let out a soft sigh as Steve trailed his lips along her front. She gasped in delight when he took a nipple into his mouth and bit it gently. “God, I love you so much,” he whispered against her skin before pulling her onto his lap.

They made love as it rained outside.

 

End of Chapter 2


	3. Steve Rogers, Analyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the weekend behind them, Steve and Natasha get back to their routine when Steve goes to work as an analyst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!

Chapter 3

Monday morning came too soon for Steve and Natasha. Sunday night they rode back into Washington on the bike and had a movie night when they got in. The next morning, Steve and Natasha rode in together in her Corvette, because the Steve Rogers who worked at SHIELD, did not ride a motorcycle into work. He usually walked and along the way, Natasha Romanoff would picked him up and bring him in the rest of the way. Steve kept his head down, playing with his phone, like a computer nerd would, and headed to the dungeons where his office was located. A lot of people passing him in the hall greeted him as he walked passed them. “Hey, Steve,” Lillian from accounting said.

“Hey, Lils,” Steve said. He had a nickname for all the girls who said hi to him. “How are you?” he asked.

“Good. Have a nice day,” she said as he walked passed her.

“You too,” he said. His enhanced hearing caught something she meant only for her to hear.

“Damn, he's got a nice ass.” Steve smirked as he turned a corner and collided with Rumlow from STRIKE.

“Oh, sorry, Rumlow,” he said.

“No problem, Rogers. Got to watch where you're going though. The other STRIKE guys aren't as forgiving,” he said.

“Duly noted,” Steve said before heading down to his office.

 

It was just another nod towards his persona at SHIELD. Steve Rogers, the analyst, isn't tough or quick on his feet like Captain America. He tones everything down when he's in his analyst persona. He wears slacks, dress shirts with ties and depending on the weather, he adds a cardigan. He never rolls up his sleeves, afraid that people might question his muscles, but then again, you could still tell he was built underneath whatever cardigan he wears. To top the nerd look, Steve puts a pair of black rim glasses on, despite that he had 20/10 vision. Of course, looks were just the tip of the iceberg. In order to be a nerd, he had to act the part as well. 

He did that just now with Rumlow. His enhanced reflexes would have enabled him to avoid running into the man, but he was known as a klutz at SHIELD. Everyone at SHIELD knew to avoid Steve when they saw him coming down the hall with a stack of papers in his arms or when he had his head down concentrating on his Surface Pro. He would be so busy looking through them he would bump into people and walls. Rumlow mentioned to Clint it was a wonder he didn't hurt himself when he hit walls. Clint just chuckled.

JARVIS' new background for Steve had him as Barton's stepbrother. It was the easiest route and his two years at Stark Industries was golden. Fury jumped at the chance of stealing someone away from Stark, only Steve technically was an Avenger undercover at SHIELD.

Steve sighed as he sat down at his desk and booted up his computer. He worked all morning, through lunch to get his daily debrief ready for Fury. With the latest activity of the Avengers and their leader, Fury gave him a task of trying to find out who was Captain America. It worked perfectly for Steve. It was time for him to leave breadcrumbs for SHIELD to find out who he was on their own and when they do, Steve planned to be in New York when it happened. He gathered what he could get his hands on, with some special notes for when he dropped his 'theory' on Fury. It was coming close to 3, when he would always go to Fury's office. He ate a quick meal, Cup of Noodles, before downloading everything onto his Surface Pro and heading out to meet with Fury.

 

“Thank you for coming, Councilmen, Councilwoman,” Fury said as the Council members gathered in his office.

“It sounded serious,” Singh said.

“New intelligence gathered by the Avengers suggests that SHIELD is still not clean of HYDRA double agents,” Fury said and the council members groaned. 

“Do we have intelligence on who is HYDRA?” Hawley asked.

“My analysts haven't gotten that far. We've only gotten the info late Friday night. Agents Barton and Romanoff acquired it on a mission.”

“SHIELD mission or Avenger mission?” Rockwell asked.

“Avenger, but they were kind enough to give us the information as well. Most likely that the Avengers have the same information and are going through it as we speak.”

“Are the Avengers willing to reveal the identity of their leader, Captain America?” Yen asked.

“Unfortunately no, and they still stand by their previous threat.”

“We don't want the Avengers to go,” Rockwell said. “They proved their loyalty to the World when the Centipede program was released by HYDRA.”

“Is this the reason you asked us here without Pierce's knowing?” Hawley asked.

“In part,” Fury said. “I believe this is the last piece of evidence we need to find the rest of HYDRA, all of it, and snuff it out, once and for all,” he said.

“That's bold,” Singh said.

“I wanted you to meet the analyst who has the honor of going through the rest of the information on this drive,” Fury said holding up the drive, “but he doesn't know it yet, so let's keep that under wraps.”

“Can you trust him?” Rockwell asked.

“He's been with SHIELD for three years and worked for Stark Industries prior to that,” Fury said. “I doubt Stark would have let a HYDRA agent into his company. Especially since he had been working with Captain America.” Just then there was a knock on the door and Steve Rogers opened the door.

“Director, I have the ...” Steve stopped talking when he saw it wasn't just the Director. “Sorry, I didn't know you weren't done with your meeting. It's three, so, I...”

“It's okay, Steve. I asked them to be here,” Nick said. Steve walked into the office and stood next to Fury. “Steve, these are the World Security Council members,” he said.

'Oh, shit,' Steve thought. He didn't swear much, but the moment deserved the S bomb. “Sirs, ma'am.”

“Councilmen Rockwell, Singh and Yen,” Nick said and Steve shook hands with each of them. 

“Nice to meet you, Steve,” Rockwell said. The others said that as well and then Fury introduced the woman.

“This is Councilwoman Hawley.”

“Ma'am,” he said.

“Hello,” she said with a lilt in her voice that made Fury turn his head towards her. Steve cleared his throat and being the nerd he was suppose to be, he gave a goofy grin. He was sure he a bit pink as well. Apparently the councilwoman liked what she saw underneath his sweater. He just couldn't hide the muscles as well with regular clothes than his suit. The councilmen chuckled as he stepped back from her.

“Uh, I have that information for you, sir,” he said to Nick.

“Lay it on us,” Fury said. Steve connected his Surface to Fury's screen and brought up all the information about, himself.

“Captain America. True identity is currently unknown. He first appeared in Italy in WWII when he rescued nearly 400 men from a HYDRA base,” he said.

“And none of them could identify him?” Rockwell asked.

“No, sir,” Steve said turning slightly. His ID badge came off his sweater and he bent down to pick it up. He realized once he was all the way down that he had just given Councilwoman Hawley a perfect view of his ass. Fury and the Councilmen chuckled as she turned her head to the side to get a better view of it.

“Any pictures?” Singh asked, giving Steve an excuse to stand up.

“If you want to call blurs of red, white and blue pictures,” he said, bringing up old pictures of Captain America people tried to capture on those old cameras back in the 1940s. “Oh, and purple,” he added. He clipped his badge to his pant loop and rolled through the information about what happened when SSR agents charged the head HYDRA base. “He was on the radio with an SSR agent, Peggy Carter, when he brought the ship down. I visited her on Friday after I left work to see if she could remember anything about him, but her health had declined the last few years.”

“Of what?” Yen asked.

“Alzheimer’s,” Steve said quietly. “She was having a bad day when I went to visit,” he said, which was true. Peggy barely recognized him when he sat down by her bed. “I can go back,” he offered to Fury.

“No, no. Let her rest,” he said.

“How about pictures in this time? Since he's resurfaced?” Hawley asked.

“Uh, too many to go through. Cellphone pictures are too grainy to see his face clear. Paparazzi gets shots of him, but there's usually something in front of him,” Steve said and a photo of Thor standing in front of him caused everyone to chuckle. “Either that or it's the Hulk,” he added and the council members chuckled.

“I can understand why the Avengers are so protective of their leader,” Singh said to Fury as Steve went through the photos, “but although HYDRA is contained, they are still a threat. They still have bases.”

“Latest intelligence has them having a base right here in DC,” Fury said causing Steve to stiffen up. Rockwell seemed to notice it and eyed him over, but he went back to going through the information. “We are coordinating with the FBI with all of these suspected HYDRA double agents. Agent Coulson is interviewing everybody in the building.”

“That's a big job,” Rockwell said.

“Agent Hill is in town. She's helping him narrow down suspects.”

“Well, if anything, Captain America's identity should remain quiet. I have a feeling if HYDRA ever found out, they would kill him.”

“I have a theory about his identity,” Steve said.

“I love it when analysts get theories,” Fury said crossing his arms. Steve chuckled along with the council members. “Lay it on me, Rogers.”

“Project: Rebirth,” Steve said.

“Never heard of it,” Fury tried.

“Agent Romanoff has,” Steve said.

“And she told you?” Fury asked.

“No, she talks in her sleep,” Steve said before realizing what he just said. He just outed him and Natasha to Fury, their boss, and the World Security Council. That deserves another S bomb. 'Shit.' “Uh..”

“So you are the guy she spent the weekend with in bed,” Fury said.

“The whole weekend?” Hawley asked looking at Steve.

“Not the whole weekend,” he said. “She soaked in the sun for a bit, but then, you know what? I should get back to my theory,” he said causing the men to chuckle. “Project: Rebirth was an SSR project to make an average man into a super soldier using serum developed by a scientist, Dr. Abraham Erskine,” he said, a picture of Erskine popped up. “Official report is that the subject died during injection of the vita-rays and the serum was all used up in one go. Before Erskine could make anymore, he died of a fatal heart attack,” he explained.

“Your theory?” Fury asked.

“The test subject didn't die and Captain America is that person,” Steve said.

“That's bold,” Yen said.

“Unfortunately, the SSR didn't keep records of their test subject. Just normal stats from before he was injected with the serum, so if he did survive, we still have no way of knowing his real identity,” Steve said 

“A super soldier?”

“Well, from witness accounts Captain America seemed to have strength, speed, agility. I took the liberty of reading Erskine's notes that the SSR kept. Nothing that could help someone make the serum, that he took to the grave, but it told what would happen to their subject.”

“Hit us with that,” Rockwell said.

“The super soldier serum enhanced practically everything, strength, agility, speed, durability, reflexes and healing. His body literally would replenish the serum. It wouldn't wear off.”

“So we're looking for someone who's super strong, fast and can go days without sleep?” Singh asked.

“Yeah,” Steve said.

“If he is from the forties, how is he still alive?” Hawley asked.

“This is just an assumption, but he crash landed the HYDRA plane into the Arctic. The serum most likely kept him alive while he was frozen. For him he was just sleeping.”

“I think it's safe when I say that Ironman was the one who got him out of the plane and ice,” Rockwell said.

“Most likely. I had sent Agent Romanoff down there to survey and report back. No one was on the plane, but it looked like someone had taken out something or someone in the ice. Most likely it was Captain America,” Fury said.

“Well, that's all I've been able to find, sir,” Steve said.

“All right, forward everything to my computer,” Fury said. Steve tapped on the screen of his Surface Pro.

“Done,” he said. “Is that everything, Director?” he asked.

“One more thing, Steve,” Fury said picking up the drive from his desk. “I need you to look through the rest of the information on this drive. There may be a location for a HYDRA base here in DC on it,” he said.

“It'll be my next priority, sir,” he said.

“Thanks, Steve. Not a word of this to Secretary Pierce,” Nick said.

“Not a word, sir,” he said. Fury nodded his consent. 

“You're a hell of an analyst, Rogers,” Rockwell said.

“Thank you, sir,” he said. “It was nice to meet you all.”

“Nice to meet you,” the men said.

“Nice to meet you, Steve,” Hawley said, that lilt in her voice again and Steve cleared his throat and he felt his face flush. He couldn't get out of that office faster and the men were laughing as Hawley watched him go.

“Caroline, you made the boy blush,” Singh said.

“That was not a boy, Raja, that was a man,” she said. “Where have you been hiding him?” she asked Nick.

“Down in the dungeons with the other analysts,” he said.

“Belongs in the field if you ask me,” she said.

“He didn't,” Rockwell said.

“How old is he?” she asked Fury.

“He's old enough, young enough to be your son,” Fury said.

“A little too young for you, Caroline,” Yen said.

“I like my men young nowadays,” she said and they just chuckled.

“Young enough to give you a heart attack young? Because that's what he'll do,” Nick said.

“Not a bad way to go,” she commented.

End of Chapter 3


	4. The Secret Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain America, Hawkeye, and Black Widow infiltrate the Hydra base in DC. SHIELD raids it at the same time and Steve's cover is almost blown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!

Natasha dragged Steve to the cafeteria for an early supper. She hadn't seem him since the morning and it was killing her. “I just wanted to make sure you ate,” she said.

“I had a cup of noddles for lunch,” he said. 

“You need food more because of your metabolism, honey,” she said. So, Steve and Natasha sat at a table in the near empty cafeteria, eating what was in the buffet. Watching them from the upper atrium walkway that over looked the cafeteria, was Rollins.

“Huh,” he grunted causing Rumlow to look up from his pad.

“What?”

“I don't get it,” he said. “He's a computer nerd from down in the dungeons. Yet, there he is with her; Black Widow. She's smiling and laughing at things he says,” Rollins said and Rumlow turned around to look at them.

“They could just be friends,” he said. “Rogers is Barton's stepbrother or foster brother. Whatever he is to Barton. If anyone is sleeping with Widow, it's Barton.”

“No, rumor mill is that Widow spent the weekend at a beach house with someone. It may or may not have been Rogers,” Rollins said.

“Where did you hear that?” Rumlow asked.

“Jules.” Jack said of their gossip female strike member, Julie Gage. “She heard Widow mention in passing this morning that she spent the weekend with a guy at his beach house, or their beach house.”

“Doesn't mean it's Rogers,” Rumlow said.

“I just want to know how he does it. Every single female; agent, analyst, paper pusher, tech, hell, the whole female population of this building has the hots for Rogers. I can't understand why.”

“He's hot,” Gage said coming up behind them. She smirked when they jumped. “He's hot for a computer nerd and if he is with Widow, good for her and him. They make a cute couple.”

“They do and it's none of our business if they are a couple. Let it go,” Rumlow said to Rollins.

“I can't. I asked her out months ago and I am way better looking than Rogers,” he said.

“No, you're not,” Gage said looking through her phone.

“Let it go, Jack. Black Widow's way out of your league anyway. Not only is she a Level 8 SHIELD agent to your Level 6, she is also an Avenger. If she isn't sleeping with Rogers, then she's sleeping with Captain America.”

“Please, she's sleeping with both of them,” Gage said and they both looked at her. “What? You guys are behind on the rumor mill,” she said before walking away.

 

“Councilwoman Hawley hit on you?” Natasha asked.

“Yeah,” he said. “I mistakenly gave her a nice view of my ass, too,” he said and Natasha chuckled. “I also accidentally outed us as a couple to Fury and the Council.” It shut her up real quick. “Sorry,” he said.

“No, it's okay. It confirms my theory about Hawley.”

“What theory?”

“She's a cougar,” she said and Steve chuckled.

“I have to get back to work,” Steve said throwing his garbage away. “Fury wants me to look at the drive you and Clint brought back.”

“Late night?”

“Just another couple of hours,” he said. “I'll walk home.”

“Okay,” Natasha said. “See you later tonight.”

“See ya, beautiful,” he said causing her to chuckle and look around to see if anyone heard him.

Two hours later, Steve was walking along the causeway. It was dark and rainy and he put his hood up about halfway down the causeway. Just then a black SUV pulled up beside him and the window rolled down. “Hey, Rogers,” Rumlow said.

“Oh, hey, Brock, Jack,” he said.

“Going home?” Rollins asked.

“Was planning to,” Rogers said.

“Not in this weather. Hop in,” Rumlow said.

“Thanks,” Steve said before getting into the back of the SUV. “So much for it being spring,” he commented and the two STRIKE members chuckled. Rumlow put the SUV in drive and headed toward the direction Steve told him.

“Georgetown? How do you swing that?”

“I have a roommate,” Steve said looking down at his phone and Rollins looked over at Brock who groaned. “Something wrong?”

“No, it's just Jack with his over imaginative theory,” Rumlow said.

“What did Barton and Romanoff do before the weekend?” Rollins asked.

“How would I know?” Steve asked looking out the window. 

“Well, Barton is your foster brother,” Rollins said and Steve chuckled, “and you're sleeping with Black Widow.”

“What?”

“Ignore him, Steve. Like I said, imaginative theory,” Rumlow said.

“He's not far off,” Steve muttered and Rollins hit his car door making Steve jumped.

“Ha, I knew it,” he said before looking back at Steve. “How in the hell did you bag her?” he asked and Rumlow groaned. “What? I want to know his secret.”

“I smiled at her when Clint introduced us,” Steve said.

“That's it?” Rollins asked and Steve shrugged before going back to his phone. “What's she like in bed?”

“I don't kiss and tell,” Steve said.

“How long has this been going on?” Rumlow asked.

“Couple of years,” Steve answered putting his phone away and Rollins groaned. “What?”

“That's why she rejected me when I asked her out,” he said. “She was already sleeping with you.”

“He's also probably the guy she spent the weekend with in bed,” Rumlow singed and Steve chuckled as Jack smacked the dash. “Hey, don't take your sour luck out on my car!” Rumlow shouted at him. “You waited too long,” he said. 

They arrived on Steve's street and they dropped him off on the corner. “Thanks for the lift,” he said putting his hood back up and getting out of the SUV. “See you tomorrow,” he said before shutting the door. They watched Steve hurry up to his building and get inside.

Steve entered his apartment to find Natasha in the kitchen. He smelled something really good. “Wow, that smells incredible,” he said. “Is that..?”

“Your mom's lasagna recipe? I wouldn't make anything else,” she said with a smile. Steve removed his satchel, glasses and jacket before walking up to her. He let out a sound of content before kissing her. “Find anything on the drive?”

“Yeah, and you're not going to believe it,” he said with a smile. “There's a base, here in DC and I know where it is.”

“Let me guess. You want to go tonight?” she asked. 

“Oh, you can read me so well,” he said.

“I'll call Clint,” she said. “There's enough lasagna for the three of us. We should eat before we take down a HYDRA base,” she said and he chuckled. Fifteen minutes later, Clint was at the apartment and they dug into the lasagna.

“Man, you lived it as a kid,” Clint said. “Aside from all the sicknesses you had and ailments. Your mom had to have been the best cook ever,” he said and Steve chuckled.

“She was. A lot of her original recipes had to be tweaked because of all my allergies I had, but after the serum, I was able to eat original recipes.”

“Yeah, really good lasagna,” Natasha said. They cleaned up their dishes before heading into the living room where Steve had laid out blueprints of a building. “So, what is it?”

“It's an old bank building on Madison,” he said. 

“I walk by that building every day to get to my coffee shop,” Clint said. “It looks abandoned.”

“They're probably down in the basement with the vaults,” Natasha said.

“I don't know, man. We just took down a HYDRA base, granted it was a little one, but this one is probably a big one. We need all of the Avengers on this.”

“Actually, we should be okay,” Steve said. “I gave this to Fury before I left today. As I was leaving, he called in Coulson and Hill. They're going to hit it tonight, too. We'll go in before SHIELD gets there, stake it out and get any information for ourselves.”

“Steve, I know you feel good about this, but I don't,” Natasha said. “It feels like a trap. We need the whole team.”

“We'll be fine,” Steve said. “It's either this or I go by myself,” he added. Natasha and Clint looked at each other before groaning.

“All right. We'll go tonight. Just to keep you out of trouble,” Clint said and Steve smiled.

 

Right before midnight, Steve, Natasha and Clint hit the bank. SHIELD was due to come at about midnight and in the confusion of the take down, Steve planned to sneak away. Steve went in first through a back door that was open. “I don't like that there was a door open,” Clint said.

“Noted,” Steve said as he made his way through the lobby of the bank. “Well, no greeting party,” he said as he checked behind the counter before heading to the back of the bank that led down. “Come in, guys,” he said. “It's deserted.”

“Great, just like Kiev,” Natasha said.

“I thought you said Kiev wasn't abandoned,” Steve said.

“Fifteen guys wasn't enough to be abandoned?” Clint asked.

“No. Abandoned means, no one is here. I’m heading downstairs,” he said heading down the steps. 

“We're five minutes behind you,” Natasha said. “SHIELD will be here in six.”

“Find a computer or something to plug in,” he said. “There are offices upstairs,” he added. The downstairs of the basement was different from the upstairs. Several vaults downstairs held equipment that looked like it was used to torture someone. “Guys, there is some serious equipment down here. Like HYDRA was holding someone down here against their will,” Steve said.

“Exactly the idea, Captain,” a voice said and Steve saw Baron Von Strucker, the man who experimented on the twins back in Europe. “I was surprised you waited so long to come here, but you finally came,” he said. “Right into my trap.”

“Hawkeye, get out of here! Take Widow with you. It's a trap,” he commanded. Steve got out of the vault just as the doors closed, but skidded right into the hall of HYDRA agents. He fought his way through the hall, some agents he took out with one punch. Others wouldn't go down until he hit them again. Just then, the whole place was lit up.

“Get out of here, Cap! SHIELD is here!” Clint shouted. There was an emergency exit in the basement and he used that to get out of the building and into an alley way. A HYDRA agent came crashing down on top of him and if it wasn't for his SHIELD on his back, the man's knife would have lodged into his shoulder. The man looked like he was a hired mercenary that Steve had seen before. He couldn't quite place him and they exchanged hand to hand combat moves on each other. Steve then smacked him through his shield and the man went down. Steve looked around. He couldn't stay in this alleyway. His bike wasn't too far, so he headed down toward it and rounded a corner. He had his bike in his sights when a familiar voice spoke out.

“Freeze! Not one move, Captain.” It sounded like Rumlow. Was he there as SHIELD or HYDRA? He turned around and sure enough, STRIKE Team Delta was there, with their guns trained on him. “Put the shield down and put your hands in the air,” Rumlow said. Steve was grateful for the new mask Tony made. Rumlow didn't seem to recognize him. Steve attached his shield onto the harness on his back and he put his hands up to please him. “We're taking you in, Captain.” Steve looked behind him to see what was in his way to get to his bike before looking back at Rumlow. He dropped his voice a few octaves so Rumlow didn't recognize it.

“You have to catch me first.” Steve took off in a dead sprint, leaving the STRIKE team in shock that they didn't even fire at him.

“Shit!” Rollins exclaimed. “Is that his normal speed?” They took off after him as he jumped up onto a dumpster, than up to the fire escape.

“He's like a monkey,” Curtis said as Rumlow took aim with his rifle and shot at Steve as he flew through the air, over the fence. He heard him grunt in pain and land none too gracefully on the ground. 

“Nice shot, Jennings said. Steve groaned as he got up off the ground and ran to his motorcycle. 

“You've got to be kidding me,” Rumlow said as Captain America took off on his bike. “That shot should have taken him down.”

“It did; for two seconds,” Curtis said causing the others to laugh.

“Shut up. Call out to hospitals. With a wound like that, he'll need medical attention,” Rumlow said.

“Yes, sir,” Jennings said.

 

Fury, Coulson and Hill entered the bank to find SHIELD agents taking away HYDRA agents that Captain America took down. Also one very angry baron. Black Widow and Hawkeye were there. “Let me guess. You got a call from a friend,” he said. They looked at each other before looking at Fury. “What did we find this time?”

“Besides Strucker?” Clint asked. “A whole slew of machinery downstairs,” he said. “Follow me, Director.” Just then STRIKE came in from the back and as they passed Natasha, Rumlow couldn't help himself.

“Hope your friend knows a doctor. He's going to need one.” Natasha froze up as the STRIKE team passed her, chuckling under their breath. She didn't even think about it. She left the bank without anyone ever seeing her.

Fury looked at all the equipment in the vaults. “Was there anything like this when you rescued the twins?” he asked.

“No, sir,” Barton said. “This is different machinery,” he said. STRIKE came down in the vault and Fury looked over at them.

“Where's Romanoff?” he asked.

“She was behind us,” Rumlow said looking behind him and his team. “I may have said something to her that made her take off.”

“What?” Fury asked.

“We encountered Captain America coming out of the back of the bank. We attempted to apprehend him,” Rumlow said and Barton chuckled. Coulson and Hill smirked behind their hands. “He took off on us and as he scaled a fence, I took a shot. I hit him, but he got up,” Rumlow said and Fury looked over at Barton.

“Yeah, he does that,” the Avenger said, staring back at Rumlow, daring him to say something.

“Do you need to go?” Fury asked him.

“Nat can handle him. She'll call me if she needs me,” Barton said.

“He's got a bullet in him. He's going to need a hospital,” Rumlow argued and Barton chuckled.

“He took a shot from an alien weapon and got back up. A little bullet isn't going to stop him. His suit is upgraded with a material that is twice as strong as Kevlar. It would have been like getting a hug from the Hulk. I hate to rain on this little parade you got going on, Rumlow, but Cap is just fine.”

“You know what, Barton? I’m getting sick and tired of this little show you got going on. Just tell us who the fuck he is!” Rumlow shouted coming at Barton.

“You going to make me if I don't?” Barton asked getting into Rumlow's face. Coulson and Hill had to pull him away while Rollins and Curtis pulled Rumlow away and Fury got into between them.

“That. Is. Enough. Gentlemen,” Fury said. “Rumlow, you and STRIKE secure the area. No civilians or press,” he said.

“Yes, sir. STRIKE, move out,” Rumlow said. He glanced back at Barton before taking off.

“Barton, stay and oversee the gathering of the equipment,” he said.

“Yes, sir,” he said.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha takes care of Steve while HYDRA tries to track his whereabouts. Rumlow, STRIKE and a power figure plot against the Avengers and Captain America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated.

Natasha entered Steve's apartment through the door and found a trail of clothes from the window. His shield sat on the couch and his dark blue stealth uniform was on the floor, starting with his harness and belt before she found his top and then pants. “Steve?” she called.

“In the bedroom,” he answered. “I'm okay,” he added as she took off her boots and removed her Widow bites and laid them on a table. She walked into the bedroom to find her lover laid out on his bed, staring up at his ceiling. He was shirtless and she could see a deep purple and blue bruise on his side. Most likely from the bullet from Rumlow's gun. “Tony's upgrade to my suit worked perfectly. It was like getting a hug from the Hulk,” he said and she chuckled. “Rumlow got me with a lucky shot. If it weren't for this suit, I'd be bleeding with a bullet in me. I don't think anything's broken. Just bruised.”

“He shoot you with his rifle?” she asked.

“Yeah, I think so,” he said. 

“I'll get some ice,” she said. She left the bedroom and went to the kitchen. She grabbed an ice pack he had in the freezer and broke it apart before taking back to the bedroom. She carefully placed it on his bruise and he let out a groan of satisfaction that she only heard when they were doing something more physical. “Thought I'd only hear that when we were doing something more physical,” she said getting onto the bed and he chuckled.

“Oh, God. The only bad thing about the serum is it doesn't block pain.”

“You'll be fine tomorrow,” she said. “How about a little Black Widow morphine?” she asked.

“Sure,” he said and she leaned up and kissed him. He moaned softly, cupping her face. “God, you taste so good after a fight,” he muttered before deepening the kiss. “Okay, I’m good,” he said causing her to chuckle. He let out a sigh as Natasha snuggled up close to him. “Rumlow's a decent shot,” he said causing her to chuckle again. “I'm going to have to give him his bullet back.” She kept her hand on the ice pack and listened to Steve's breathing even out. 

“Don't you ever do that to me again,” she said.

“Yes, ma'am,” he mumbled before falling asleep. Natasha heard her phone vibrate and she reached into her jacket for it. It was Clint.

“Clint,” she said.

“How is he?” he asked as he watched SHIELD agents take out the equipment.

“Bruised, but other wise, he's fine,” she said as he watched Rumlow walk back into the vault. He talked with Coulson before looking over at him on his phone. 

“You give him some of your Black Widow morphine to get him through the night?” he asked and Natasha chuckled. “I'll take that as a yes,” he said with a smirk. Rumlow shook his head in disbelief. 

“Can't we get him and Romanoff to tell us who the Captain is?” he asked.

“Apart from torturing them?” Coulson asked. “Which won't work because neither one of those two will break.”

 

“Anything interesting?” Natasha asked Clint.

“More HYDRA information, along with that weird equipment that looks like it means business,” he said.

“Just another route to more goods,” she said.

“Yeah. Hey, if we get done early here I'll swing by with some food,” he said.

“That's a great idea. He's going to need some after recharging.” Steve shifted in his sleep and she ran her fingers through his hair to calm him down. “You all right?” she asked.

“Yeah, Rumlow's watching me like a hawk, literally,” he said. “We butted heads when he confessed to shooting Cap,” he said being careful not to say Steve's name. “He said he needed a hospital and I ran my mouth.”

“Which is why we love you, Clint,” she said and he chuckled.

“Things are winding down here. I'll be over when I can.”

“I'll be so glad when this is all over. Maybe Steve can finally get some actual rest,” she said.

“Me, too. See you soon, Nat,” he said. He hung up and turned right into Fury. “Oh, Director, I..”

“Well? How's he doing?”

“He's fine, sir. Bruised rib, maybe, but he can sleep it off and he'll be fine in the morning.”

“Excellent. Take off, Barton. I know you'd rather be there than here,” he said.

“Thank you, sir,” he said before heading toward the exit.

 

Rollins watched Barton leave the bank and get into his car. It started up and speed off down the street. “Should we follow him?” he asked Rumlow who came up beside him.

“No. He'd spot us a mile away,” he said. “I did, however, put a GPS tracker on his car,” he said. “We can check it later.”

“Nice,” he said.

Unfortunately for them, Clint noticed a little blinking light under his car when he came back out from getting food from a 24 hour Chinese place that Steve liked. He got down on the ground and found the GPS tracker on his back bumper. “Nice try, guys,” he said taking it off. He stuck it on an old station wagon before heading off to Steve's place. He used his key to get in and put the food on the counter. Natasha came out wearing one of Steve's shirts, having gotten out of her Black Widow catsuit. “Hey. He still sleeping?”

“Taking a shower,” she said. “Bruise looks better already.” 

“I still find his healing abilities incredible. It's utterly amazing,” he said. “I got food.”

“Hmm, I thought I smelled Chinese,” Steve said walking into the dining room kitchen area of his apartment. He wore comfortable sleep pants and a grey t shirt that showed off why he was Captain America. Clint was sure that if he wasn't in the apartment, Natasha would have jumped him right there. “So, how did Rumlow take it when he realized that his shot didn't do as much damage?”

“He kind of lost it. We got into a heated argument that Fury had to break up,” Clint said. “I still won though,” he added and Steve patted him on the back. “They stuck a GPS tracker on my car. I found it when I came out of the Chinese restaurant. Put it on a station wagon that looked like it belonged to an old lady,” he said and they chuckled.

They ate the Chinese together and Steve and Natasha went back into the bedroom. Clint moved the sofa around in the living room to face the door, closed the blinds and sat down on the couch. He removed his boots and put his gun on the coffee table. He laid down on the sofa, with him facing the front door of the apartment. He laid back on the pillows and let out a sigh.

 

Meanwhile....

Rumlow was on his phone with Secretary Pierce. Neither knowing that there was a phone tap on Pierce's personal cellphone. Agent 13, Sharon Carter, was listening on the other end. “Barton is starting to suspect something,” Rumlow said. “We need to make a move on Fury, now,” he said.

“Not until we know the identity of Captain America, Rumlow,” Pierce said. “Our numbers have dwindled since Project Insight and AIM. We need to build back up and recruit more members before we make a move on Fury and the Avengers. Our private investigator is finishing up his task and he said he has promising results. We will soon know Captain America's identity soon.”

“I thought the plan was to get rid of him tonight,” he said. “That's why I shot him.”

“The shot didn't take him down?” Pierce asked.

“For all of two seconds,” Rumlow said and Sharon chuckled behind her hand. 

“Where are you with checking the hospitals?”

“That won't do any good,” he said. “Barton didn't seem too concerned when I told Fury that I shot Captain America while he was fleeing. He said something about his suit being upgraded. Hospitals are a dead end.”

“What about Romanoff?”

“She left the bank after I told her I shot Captain America. She might have been a little more concerned. She's probably with him now.”

“Track her phone,” he said.

“I have a tech working on it, but she has her Stark phone, it's not going to do any good. Those are untraceable,” he said and Pierce sighed out. “I did, however, put a GPS tracker on Barton's car. He took off after Fury told him to. He's most likely with the Captain, too,” he said.

“Let me know what you find,” Pierce said.

“Yes, sir,” Rumlow said.

“Keep up appearances until we can get rid of Captain America. I am not going to become like Schmidt and all the others who fell before me.”

“Yes, sir. Hail, HYDRA,” Rumlow said.

“Hail, HYDRA,” Pierce said. They both hung up and Sharon grabbed her phone and dialed Coulson.

“Phil, it's Carter. You need to listen to what I just heard on the wire tap on Pierce's phone.”

“I'll be there in five minutes,” he said.

 

Natasha sighed out in content when she woke up next to a warm body. Steve was always warm because of the serum. He was great to cuddle next to when it was winter. His arms tightened around her and she let out another satisfied moan as she laid her head on his chest. “I want to stay in bed all day,” he said.

“You have to go to work,” she said and he whined. “Stop. We'll go to the beach house for the weekend again.”

“I thought we were going to New York for an Avenger weekend.”

“Oh, that's right. We can still stay in bed all day there,” she said. “Up. I think Clint's got breakfast going already.”

“Okay, fine.” Steve and Natasha got up from the bed and got dressed. Steve came out of the bedroom first, dressed in his analyst duds. Clint turned around from the stove and smiled seeing Steve up on his feet again.

“Hey, bro,” he said. “Coffee?”

“Yes. Coffee,” Steve said. “With you here, I couldn't get my usual morning fix,” he said and Clint snorted when Natasha smacked Steve in the back. “What's for breakfast?”

“Sausages and eggs. A double helping for you since you got yourself shot lost night,” he said and Steve poured himself coffee before getting Natasha one. They both sat down as Clint got the sausages and eggs onto the table. “Eat up. Double for you,” he said pointing to Steve. He chuckled as he got six fat sausages, a heaping of egg and four pieces of toast.

“Happy?” he asked gesturing to his plate. 

“Good boy,” Clint said before going back to make more sausages. They ate breakfast together, but for appearances sake, they decided to go into work separately. Meaning, Steve walked to work and Clint and Natasha drove in together as if coming in from helping their friend.

When they pulled up, they noticed everyone watching them. It must not have taken long for the events of last night to spread. Captain America was on scene and he was shot by Rumlow. Black Widow and Hawkeye took off to see to their friend. “Just ignore them,” Clint said. “Let's see if Von Strucker has anything to say.”

“All right,” she said before they got onto the elevator. About an hour later, Steve arrived at work, walking like he always did and found himself in front of his computer again, going through more of the drive and a new one from the bank base. He burned the oil for his report to Fury and he was heading up to his office when he saw Von Strucker in the hallway. He kept his head down in his Surface Pro.

“Steve, hug the wall for a minute,” Rumlow said and he did without looking up from his device. As STRIKE led Von Strucker passed him with Natasha and Clint bringing up the rear, the scientist spotted Steve and started to struggle.

“That's him. Captain America!” he shouted causing Steve to look up from his Surface. 

“You looney,” Rollins said and he and Curtis brought down Von Strucker to the floor. 

“It's him, I tell you,” he said before shouting in German.

“Steve, clear the way,” Rumlow said and Steve didn't have to be told twice. He got out of there, looking at Natasha and Clint. How the hell did Von Strucker know? The mad scientist was still rambling as he got into the elevator and headed up to Fury's office. He let out a sigh of relief as he headed up.

“What the hell was that?” Rumlow asked as they locked up the baron. 

“He's a crazy scientist,” Rollins said as they left the secure holding. Von Strucker was still yelling out that Captain America was in the building and that what was left HYDRA needed to kill him and take over the world. “I am all for killing Captain America. Something that was suppose to happen last night, but we're talking about Steve. He's not Captain America. He is an intelligence analyst. Fury's number one computer guy.”

“This is the guy who was caught red handed experimenting on people using Loki's scepter,” Rumlow said. “Two of those people came out of those experiments with super powers. He can't be all crazy.”

“This is ridiculous. You actually think that Von Strucker is telling the truth about Rogers?” Curtis asked. 

“I don't know,” Rumlow said. Just as he said that, his phone rang. “Secretary Pierce. What? When? Now?” he asked. “All right.”

“What is it?” Rollins asked.

“Pierce went underground. There was a tap on his personal phone. Coulson knows we're HYDRA. We have to move, now,” he said.

“Who do we get?”

“Anyone we can,” Rumlow said.

 

Steve sighed as he entered Fury's office to find Fury with Agent Carter of Special Services. “Sharon,” he said with a smile.

“Hey, Steve,” she said with a smile. 

“What ya doing up here?” he asked.

“Just giving Fury an update. Stuff you can't know about.”

“Okay. Director, I have more information from that drive,” he said gesturing to his Surface.

“Thanks for that update on Coulson's case, Agent Carter.”

“You're welcome, Director.” Sharon gives Steve a smile before she leaves his office.

“What ya got for me, Steve?”

“New names and something about a private investigator?” Steve questioned bringing the information up onto the screen. “HYDRA hired him to do something.”

“To find out who Captain America is,” Fury said. “Carter was updating me on a phone tap we had on Pierce.”

“Is Pierce...?” he started to ask.

“By his own words, he is,” Fury said. “Do you know if the Baron's been locked up?”

“Yeah, I passed him in the hall. He went on some crazed, yelling spree about me being Captain America,” he said and Fury chuckled.

“Crazy and degenerate,” he said. “Anything else?”

“The whole kit and kaboodle, sir,” he said. “I've got names, bases and more names and bases. They're still growing, sir.”

“Growing, huh?”

“Since Project Insight was thwarted by the Avengers. They've been slowly recruiting.”

“Well, time to nip this in the bud then,” Fury said. “Leave everything with Phil. Coulson is my right hand for HYDRA. He'll take care of it.”

“Of course, sir,” he said before transferring everything. “Anything else?”

“Yeah. Go through Pierce's computer. He's disappeared before we could apprehend him.”

“I'll get right on it,” he said.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Steve goes through Pierce's computer, he finds out that HYDRA knows who he is. Meanwhile, the underground HYDRA members call in the Asset as Clint and Natasha race to get Steve to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that I haven't been doing a disclaimer. My bad. I do not own Avengers or anything Marvel. 
> 
> Comments appreciated!!

Chapter 6

Pierce's computer was a right mess. The man, being the Secretary of Defense, had only one password for his computer. It was probably the least hacking he had to do on a computer. He had emails from his personal and professional accounts. It was the personal ones that gave him the gravy he needed. Pierce was communicating with Strucker while he was in hiding after the Avengers had taken down his lab. They were conspiring to get rid of Director Fury and place someone HYDRA in place. They were also plotting to replace all the new council members. All four were not HYDRA. Then there was communication with someone that could have been a private investigator. Then there was a file with attachments in it. They looked like photos. When he opened them up, he got the shock of his life. “Holy cow,” he muttered.

Every single picture was of the Avengers or someone from the Avengers. Him, Thor, Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Wanda and Pietro. Even him without his uniform. Did that mean that HYDRA knew who he was? The common denominator in each picture was him and then what scared him the most, solo pictures of him in his uniform and then ones of him walking around in his neighborhood. This was not good. There were even intimate pictures of Steve and Natasha from the weekends down to their beach house. Damn. He really liked that beach house. He immediately printed out each picture and put them in his bag before sending all that he could find up to Fury's computer. He let out a sigh looking around his office. He gathered some personal items he had put into the office and put them into his bag. It was five and it was time to clock out for the last time. He was no longer going to be able to be Steve Rogers, analyst.

Steve left his office, pulling on his coat. Some other analysts in the other room looked from their computer to watch him leave, but they didn't say anything. He dialed Natasha as he was leaving the building. “Can you meet me tonight?” Steve asked.

“Are you healed up enough for that?” Natasha teased and he rolled his eyes. 

“Not for that. There's something I need to show you and Clint.”

“It's not another base, is it?” she asked.

“No. Just get to my place as soon as you can.” Natasha could hear the urgency in his voice.

“Okay, I'll call Clint and have him come to your place.”

“All right.”

“He's still trying to interrogate Strucker, but all he's blabbing about is you being Captain America.”

“I'll see you then. I’m almost home,” he said turning the corner to his street. “See ya later.” He entered his building and headed to his apartment.

 

At a deep secret HYDRA base, Pierce along with the STRIKE teams, were gathered around a screen looking through the pictures their private investigator got of all the Avengers. “Thor, Ironman, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Captain America.”

“What about them?”

“The Avengers are a sore spot. Their leader, a pain in the ass,” Pierce said.

“I'll second that,” Rumlow said. “Did the PI find out who he is?” 

“From the look of the pictures, he didn't,” Pierce said going through the pictures. “What the hell? The moron took pictures of the head intelligence analyst, Rogers.”

“What?” Rumlow asked. “Why would he do that?”

“Rumlow, how do you get all the pictures up on the screen?” Pierce asked. Rumlow sighed out and did what he asked and all the pictures came up. “What is the common denominator in the pictures?”

“Well, the Avengers, obviously,” Rollins said. “Captain America is the common one in the ones with the other Avengers,” he said.

“Then Rogers here is the common denominator in the ones with himself, Barton and the very, very very intimate ones with Romanoff,” Rumlow said. 

“You missed your chance with her,” Gage said to Rollins.

“Yes, I already deduced that from Rogers the other day,” Rollins said. “Two years, that has been going on and I asked her out two months ago.”

“You waited too long,” Pierce said and Rollins rolled his eyes. “Bring up a solo picture of Rogers and put one of Captain America next to it.”

“What are you on, sir?” Rumlow asked.

“Just running with Strucker's theory.” Rumlow put the two pictures up against each other and gestured to Strike. “So, what are your thoughts?” he asked. They all gathered around the screen and looked between the two pictures as the computer ran facial recognition between them.

“I admit, there are similarities,” Curtis said.

“Same height and build,” Rollins said. “They could be the same person,” he said.

“Rogers, Captain America though?” Rumlow asked. “The guy is a computer nerd who runs into walls and people.”

“It must be an act,” Pierce said. “We're going to need the Asset,” he said.

“Sir, are you sure? Perhaps we should wait until...,” Rumlow said and then the computer trilled. They all looked to see that a 97 percent match was made between the two pictures.

“What were you saying?”

“Damn. I really liked Rogers,” Rumlow said. “All right. We need the Asset.”

 

Natasha sighed out as she went through the photos that Steve printed out. “Damn, that PI was good,” she said. “This is from the town where our beach house is,” she said lifting a picture of the two of them strolling through a town market. Several pictures of them in intimate moments.

“It's a shame. I really liked that beach house,” he said.

“We can get a new one,” she said as he sat down on the sofa next to her. “Clint will be here soon,” she said.

“He say when?”

“About fifteen minutes. Why?” she asked and he sidled up next to her and put his arm around her.

“I want to make out with my girlfriend,” he said and she chuckled putting the pictures away. She turned to Steve and they kissed softly. She giggled at his teasing and soon they were in full make out mode; when Clint walked through the door.

“Oh, geez, guys. Get a room,” he said.

“We did have a room. You just walked into it,” Steve said kissing Natasha's neck.

“Steve, Clint's going to have an aneurysm if you keep kissing me like that,” she said. Steve groaned as Clint came up to the coffee table with the pictures on it.

“So, does HYDRA know who you are?” he asked.

“If they haven't figured it out yet, they will soon. Either way, I can't stay in DC,” Steve said. 

“He's safer in New York,” Natasha said.

“When do we leave?” Clint asked.

“First thing tomorrow,” Steve said.

“Anyone hungry?” Natasha asked heading into the kitchen.

“I'm always hungry,” Steve said and Clint chuckled. Natasha made dinner from the left overs of the refrigerator, which was rare to have it. Steve binge ate at three in the morning sometimes because of his metabolism. Potato pancakes, roast beef and gravy. Both of her boys dug into the food. 

That night, Clint took up residence on Steve's couch as Natasha pulled Steve into the bedroom. “I better not hear any hot monkey sex,” he said.

“Don't be ridiculous, Clint,” Natasha said. “You'll be sleeping. We can be quiet,” she said and Steve chuckled. He closed the door behind him and pulled Natasha close. She stood up on her toes to kiss him softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. “We can be quiet, right?” she asked.

“Absolutely,” he said before kissing her neck. She giggled as he reached a particularly ticklish spot.

“I can hear you giggling, Nat!” Clint shouted from the living room. 

“That's on you,” Steve said before lifting her up and carrying her to the bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he got onto the bed. Natasha moaned softly as Steve put his weight onto her. As much fun as she had being on top of him, she loved being underneath him.

“So, we doing this with Clint in the other room?”

“It was your idea,” he said and she muffled a laugh. “Maybe we should wait until he falls asleep.” Natasha pulled him down into a kiss and he groaned.

“Too loud, Steve !” Clint shouted.

“Shut up and put on your damn headphones, Clint!” Natasha shouted back and Steve chuckled.

“I'm sorry. I can't do it with him in the next room.” Natasha groaned as he rolled off of her. “I will make it up to you. I promise.”

“And you always keep your promises,” she said.

“Exactly,” he said as they curled up against each other. “When this is all over, we'll look for a new beach house and spend an entire week there,” he said. “In bed,” he added and Natasha hummed in agreement.

“A whole week in bed?” she asked. 

“We'd still get out of bed for food.” Natasha laughed out before covering her mouth.

“What the hell kind of sex are you two having in there?” Clint asked.

“Shut up and go to sleep!” Steve shouted.

“All right already!” Clint shouted back. Steve turned to the side and pulled Natasha up close to him.

“I love you,” he said into her ear. She hummed happily as he kissed her neck.

 

At the secret HYRDA base, the Asset, other wise known as the Winter Soldier, was being awakened by his HYDRA handlers. “What is my mission?” he asked.

“We need you to kill Captain America,” Pierce said. He showed the Asset a picture of Steve in his Captain America uniform and regular clothes.

“How soon do you want it?” the Asset asked.

“As soon as possible,” Pierce said. “I am willing to give you a few of my men for your use,” he said.

“It's fine.” The Asset looked over the pictures of Steve.

“His real name is Steve Rogers. He works as an analyst for SHIELD,” Rumlow said.

“And he's Captain America. HYDRA's number one enemy. Killing him is your mission, soldier.”

 

Steve groaned when his alarm went off and he rolled around in bed, curling next to Natasha. “We have to get up if we're going to get New York by the afternoon.” He groaned before getting up and she did as well.

“Good morning to you too,” he said before grabbing a bag from his closet to pack some things. Once he was done and they had a quick breakfast, they left the apartment. Steve had his shield with him this time and they got into Clint's car and headed out of DC. As they pulled onto the highway, a black truck followed them. 

“Took them long enough,” Clint said. "I would have thought HYDRA would have been smarter," he said and Steve chuckled before looking ahead of them.

“Clint, brakes!!” he shouted. Clint looked up to see a figure in the middle of the highway and he slammed his foot onto the brake. The figure had a long, black hair, wore black combat gear, but it was his metal arm with the red star that made him recognizable. 

“It's the Winter Soldier,” Natasha said. She grabbed her gun to shoot, but they were hit from behind. The Winter Soldier brought a crew with him. Natasha lost her gun as the SUV pushed them along the highway. The Soldier got back on top of the car and Natasha shot out of the back seat when he began to shoot. She got into Steve's lap and pulled him forward in his seat when the assassin shot through the roof. A bullet impeded into the seat where Steve's head was mere seconds ago. Clint braked again as the SUV behind them pushed them. He was hoping to throw them off, but then the assassin's metal arm came through the windshield and grabbed the steering wheel. He yanked it up and Clint swore.

“Shit!” The car careened out of control and Steve felt his door give way. He got a grip on his shield and pulled Natasha close.

“Hang on!” he shouted before grabbing Clint and pushed against the door as the car flipped. They skidded across the highway, Clint losing his grip on Steve and rolled along. He ducked behind a car and drew his gun. Natasha and Steve got up from the car door and the Winter Soldier took aim at Steve with his grenade launcher. Steve pushed Natasha out of the way and stuck his shield up. The explosion sent him flying and into a bus, which crashed. 

Clint and Natasha fired on the henchmen of the Winter Soldier and the assassin himself. The assassin set his sights on Natasha and she ran to take cover. “Nat!” Clint shouted. She used her wire to jump off the bridge when he shot a grenade at her and a car exploded. She ran underneath the bridge and he went over to the other side, taking a gun from one of his men. They kept Clint busy who scooted back over to the messed up car to get his bow and arrows. 

The Winter Soldier peered over the side to look for Black Widow, but he didn't see her. He did see Captain America's shield laying on the street and the overturned bus. He went to shoot up the bus, but the Black Widow shot at him, cracking his goggles. He removed them and shot down at her, but she had moved for cover. She shot at him again and the Winter Soldier shot back at her. She took off down the street when she ran out of bullets and they shot after her. The Winter Soldier commanded them to find Steve and that he would take care of Natasha. She broke his goggles. He jumped off the bridge and landed on a car. He walked toward the way Natasha took off in a strut.

Steve groaned as he came to and he slowly got up off the side of the bus. His super hearing caught the sound of guns being prepared to fire and he was suddenly being shot at through the bus as he ran toward the window at the end. He found his shield and used it to bounce back the bullets. He cut down each member of the crew before he ran toward the guy with the mini gun. He took him down in one fell swoop and he took cover behind the car when there was one more guy. He wanted to go after the Winter Soldier. “Go, I got this!” Clint shouted down at him. “Get Nat and go!”

Steve took off down the street. 

Natasha was crouching behind a car after the Winter Soldier just shot her in the shoulder. She heard him hop up onto another car and she looked to see him take aim at her. Just then Steve came running up to him with his shield. The Winter Soldier saw him out of the corner of his eye and slammed his metal fist into the shield. He kicked Steve off the car and shot at him, but Steve had his shield up to protect him. Clint came running to Natasha's defense and put some pressure on her wound. Just then another SUV came onto the street and Rumlow and Rollins came out, ready to take aim on Steve. “Stay here. I got this,” he said. Natasha nodded as Clint gave her a gun just in case.

Steve charged at the Winter Soldier who discarded his shield like it was a Frisbee. Each shot the Winter Soldier did, Steve blocked it, but his own were blocked too. He was just as fast as Steve was. Steve didn't think there could have been anybody as fast as he was, aside from Natasha or Clint. He got a lucky shot and then did a round house kick into the Soldier. He charged at him again, but the Soldier anticipated the move and blocked the knee to his chest.

Clint occupied himself with taking out the HYDRA double agents that were STRIKE. Gage went down no problem. As far as he was concerned, she was no lady. Curtis was next, followed by Kent. They were bigger than him, but Clint was an Avenger. Rollins was slower to take down, but he eventually got him down and all that was left was Rumlow. “I'm going to enjoy this, Barton,” Rumlow said. “You and me, Hawkeye. Let's do this,” he said. Rumlow removed his guns and taser, prompting Clint to remove his bow and arrows. “Prove you earned the title Avenger,” he said.

“You're going to wish you hadn't said that,” Clint said.

“I'm going to make you wish you hadn't been born,” Rumlow countered and Clint groaned in agony and the fight hadn't even started yet. 

Natasha lost sight of Steve when the Winter Soldier tossed him like a rag doll. She saw Clint fighting with Rumlow, something he had wanted to do for a long time. She got up from the ground holding her shoulder and the gun. Steve was on one end the street fighting the Winter Soldier and Clint was on the other end fighting Rumlow. She willed herself to stand up straight and found Rollins getting up from the ground, drawing his gun. She took aim and fired. Rollins went back down and he stayed down.

 

The Winter Soldier was good. Every move Steve made, the assassin had a move that was just as good to block it. He was pushed up against a van and the Soldier pulled a knife. The man had several on his person. Steve grunted when the Soldier kicked him against the van again and brought the knife down. He blocked it, but the assassin's mechanical arm pushed the knife towards him. Steve moved his head and they both dragged along the van and Steve got behind the Soldier and grabbed him around his middle. Using his superhuman strength, he tossed the Winter Soldier onto the ground. He flipped himself up and got his shield. He risked a look to see Clint engaging Rumlow.

Rumlow got a lucky swipe with his knife, cutting a long cut into Clint's arm, but before he could get another swing with his arm in, a shot rang out and he grunted. He looked over to see Natasha with her gun held up. He fell to the ground as another shot rang out. They both looked to see the Winter Soldier pointing a gun at Steve before he fired again.

Steve blocked the arm with the knife before switching his shield to his other arm and then he smacked it into the Winter Soldier's metal arm. He grasped the assassin by the chin and hurled him over his shoulder. The Winter Soldier rolled out of the fall, his mask falling off. When he right himself up, he turned to face Steve who froze in place. It was Bucky. Bucky was dead though. It couldn't have been Bucky. “Bucky?” he asked.

“Who the hell is Bucky?” the Winter Soldier asked before drawing a gun. He fired the gun and Steve had no time to react. The bullet hit him in the stomach.

“Steve!” Natasha shouted. Clint hurried over to his bow and arrows as the Winter Soldier fired again, this time in Steve's upper chest. “No!” Clint fired an arrow that exploded a brown truck next to the Asset and he disappeared. “Steve!” Natasha shouted as she ran over to him. Steve grunted as he fell to the ground. She caught his head before it hit the pavement. “No, no, no, no, no,” she said. “Clint, they should have a trauma kit in their car!” Clint found the red first aid kit in the back of the STRIKE SUV and slung it over his shoulder before hurrying over to Steve and Nat. Before he could get it open, another SUV pulled up to them, prompting him to draw a gun. Out stepped Fury, with Hill, Coulson and Agent 13.

“Director,” Clint said. Fury looked to his agents and saw his head analyst bleeding out on the pavement.

“Agent Barton.”

“I can explain,” Clint said.


	7. The Truth Is Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is rushed to the hospital and with their leader vulnerable, the Avengers gather in Washington to keep him safe.

Fifteen minutes ago....

Director Fury was going through the pictures that Rogers sent him yesterday. Coulson came into his office, with Hill and Carter behind him. “You sent for us?” Coulson asked.

“I can't find Rogers, Romanoff or Barton,” Fury said.

“They didn't come in today?” Hill asked.

“No, and I wanted to ask Rogers something,” Fury said. He brought up two pictures; one of Captain America and one of Rogers. “These were taken by a private investigator who was apparently hired by Pierce. What do you see?”

“I see Captain America in one picture and Steve Rogers in another,” Sharon said.

“Wait a minute,” Coulson said looking at the pictures closer. “Sir, are you actually suggesting..?”

“I'm not suggesting anything,” Fury said. “Pierce may have made the same conclusion. These were in his email from the PI he hired.” Coulson had the computer run facial recognition, just to be sure.

“Steve is Captain America?” Sharon asked. “If that's true, he had everyone fooled. I live across the hall from him and he had me fooled.” The computer beeped and everyone looked to see at 98 percent match between Steve Rogers, head analyst and Captain America.

“Rogers, you son of a bitch,” Fury said.

“He's been hiding under our noses for three years,” Coulson said. Suddenly, an alert went up on the screen and Fury opened it. “Barton's car was in an accident heading out of DC,” he said. A security camera video showed the Winter Soldier attacking the three Avengers.

“Where is that?” Sharon asked.

“Virginia Avenue,” Maria said. “I can get us there in five minutes,” she said.

“Let's move,” Fury said.

 

They arrived at the scene to find Rogers laying on the ground bleeding from two gunshot wounds. “I can explain,” Clint said.

“No time to do that,” Fury said as Sharon raced to Steve's side. A former medic in the Army, she immediately opened up the trauma kit and began to work on assessing Steve's wound. Maria had bound up her hair for her to keep it out of her face as she worked. Coulson offered her his assistance and the two of them began to work triage on Steve. Fury got on the horn to call for an ambulance. “Central, Director Fury. I need a bus at the block of Virginia Ave below Highway 9,” he called.

“Copy, Director. Ambulance heading to you know. ETA, five minutes,” the operator said.

“He's not going to make five minutes,” Sharon said. She literally had her hand in Steve's upper wound to clamp a blood vessel with her fingers. “We need to get him to a hospital, now,” she said.

“We need local backup and an ambulance for some others, but we're taking him ourselves,” Fury said. Dispatch relayed the orders as Fury put his radio away. “Where's the nearest trauma hospital?”

“Bethesda,” Clint said. 

“Get him in the SUV. I'll drive,” Fury ordered. Between the four, minus Sharon who was busy keeping a vessel clamped with her fingers, they got Steve into the back of the SUV. Natasha sat with Steve's head in her lap, Sharon in the middle in front of the back seat. Fury climbed into the driver's side as Maria got into the front seat and Coulson behind her seat. Fury, using the sirens and lights on his fancy new SUV, got them to the hospital in two minutes. Hill had called ahead, using the Captain America card, and doctors were ready at the ER entrance for them. Sharon refused to get her hand out of Steve's chest until another doctor came to take over. Once someone had done that, she came back to her fellow agents. 

Coulson had a SHIELD team head down to Virginia Avenue to handle the scene with police. Not all the STRIKE members were dead, but all were seriously wounded enough they had to be brought to a hospital. Dr. Fine, Fury's personal physician, took Steve to the OR as soon as they got him stable. Now the six SHIELD agents watched through a glass window as the doctors and nurses worked to save his life. Clint and Natasha were seen in the ER. Natasha's bullet wound was a through and through and his knife wound only needed stitches. Once they were given the go, they headed back up to Steve. Clint stayed close to her, trying to keep her calm. She said something that he didn't quite catch. “What was that?” he asked.

“He told me he loves me,” she said.

“Who? Steve?” he asked and she nodded. “When did this happen?”

“The weekend we got back from Kiev,” she said, “and again at the beach house and last night.”

“Must have been some sex last night,” he said causing her to smack him.

“He couldn't do it with you in the other room,” she said and Clint chuckled. “I didn't say anything back to him,” she said.

“He knows how you feel about him,” Clint said. “Ever since that first night you two shared, he knows,” he said.

“Clint, he may die before hearing me saying it back to him,” she said and Clint looked over at him. “I love him, Clint.”

“What happened to 'Love is for children.'?” he asked and she shrugged.

“That was before I met Captain America,” she said.

“This is Captain America we're talking about, Nat. He's not going to die,” he said. Clint regretted those words when the machines hooked to Steve let out an alert. He was going into cardiac arrest. 

“No, no, Steve!” Natasha cried. Fine ordered the defibrillator and the nurse wheeled it over. He grabbed the paddles, the tone of Steve flat lining echoing through the OR. He gave the order to clear, but before he could shock Steve, he came back, with a steady beat.

“What the...?” Hill asked looking over to the two Avengers.

“Did his heart just jump start itself?” Coulson asked.

“Yeah. The serum's working in overdrive,” Clint said. “It's starting to heal him.”

“How long until he is fully healed?” Fury asked.

“I don't know. He's never been this injured before,” Clint said.

 

An hour later, Steve was out of surgery and into a private room in the ICU. Natasha and Clint took up a bed side vigil, not wanting to leave him out of their sight. Using his Starkphone, Clint called New York. “Yeah, he's out of surgery now, but like I said, we don't know how long he's going to be down. You guys need to get down here,” he said. “I realize everyone is scattered right now, but you need to get a message to everyone. Our leader is down and he needs protection. There's only a handful of people we can trust. I mean that literally. I can count them on my hand, Stark,” he said. “Okay, see you in few hours.” He hung up and Natasha looked up at him. “Stark's sending out a message. They should all be here within the next few hours.”

“Good,” she said. He looked up to see Fury at the doorway. 

“I'll be right back,” he said and she nodded. Clint walked over to his boss and director. “Director.”

“How's he doing?”

“He's stable. The doctors say he's out of the woods as long as the serum keeps up and it will,” Clint said.

“Is he going to be up tomorrow?” Fury asked.

“Not sure. It's like I said, he's never been this injured before,” he said and Fury nodded. “The shooter?”

“Disappeared,” Coulson said. “I've got a trusted team hunting him down. They're not HYDRA,” he assured Clint.

“Stark may have a way for you to narrow in on those HYDRA double agents,” Clint said.

“Yeah?” Fury asked.

“Yeah. He said he was working on Zola's algorithm,” Clint said. “He was reversing it, I think is what he was saying. Him and Bruce were working on it together last time I checked.”

“I'll have a security detail come down and stand guard,” Fury said.

“With all due respect, I've got my own detail coming down,” Clint said.

“When will they get here?”

“Couple of hours.”

“All right if I leave these two till they do?” Fury asked gesturing to Maria and Sharon.

“Yeah, it's cool,” he said before going back into the room. Fury looked to Hill and Carter.

“Stay here and guard him with your life.”

“Yes, sir,” they both said. Fury and Coulson left the hospital to deal with the latest HYDRA set back.

 

For two hours, Sharon and Maria sat outside of Steve's room playing people watching with the doctors, nurses and orderlies who bustled about in the ICU area. They had a good view of both hallways, including the hall with the elevator. It dinged signaling someone arriving and they both saw Tony Stark, Pepper Potts and Bruce Banner exited off of it. Maria stood up, prompting Sharon to as well and stuck her head into Steve's room. “Barton, Stark's here with Banner and Pepper.” Clint got up, leaving Natasha next to Steve's bed side and came out of the room.

“What the hell happened, Barton?” Stark asked.

“The Winter Soldier happened, Stark. HYDRA happened. What else?” Clint asked.

“How is Steve?” Banner asked going into full doctor mode. 

“Doctor's say he's out of the woods. He went into cardiac arrest during surgery, but the serum jump started his heart before the doctor could use the paddles on him.” Bruce stopped a nurse as she passed by.

“I want to see his chart and the primary surgeon who operated on him.”

“And you are?” the nurse asked.

“Dr. Bruce Banner, Captain America's primary care physician,” Bruce said causing the nurse to swallow nervously and hurried to get Dr. Fine.

“Dude, did you just pull the primary care physician card?” Tony asked.

“Would you rather I didn't?” Bruce asked. “I want to know what kind of injuries he sustained. I’m going to try to determine how long it will take for him to wake up.”

“You can do that?” Sharon asked.

“I've been studying the serum my whole life and Steve's let me draw blood any time I wanted to study it,” Bruce explained. “I'm kind of their only expert on the serum now,” he said gesturing to his fellow Avengers.

“We have a twenty on Thor and the twins?” Clint asked.

“Thor's off world visiting his parents. The twins were back in Sokovia visiting friends they had there,” Tony said. “They're on their way home. JARVIS is going to let Thor know what happened when he gets to the tower, though I’m pretty sure that Heimdall character who watches everything probably already filled him in. Wouldn't surprise me if he just showed up here soon,” Tony said.

“Barton mentioned something about you working on reversing Zola's algorithm,” Hill said. Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a Stark drive. 

“Plug it in and you'll be able to find out who is and who might become HYDRA.” Hill took it from Stark and gestured her thanks. 

“I'll get it to Fury,” she said.

“I'll go with you,” Sharon said. She grabbed her jacket and her and Maria headed out of the hospital.

 

Not long after the two SHIELD agents left, Thor arrived, with his hammer. He really bonded with Steve and the two had a friendship that almost rivaled Steve's friendship with Tony. Natasha had told Steve once that she worried about his bromance with Thor. He didn't get it and she had fun explaining it to him. He sat next to Tony as Bruce was in a conversation with Dr. Fine, the man who operated on Steve. “How are your parents?” he asked.

“Father is awake from the Odin-sleep. Mother is doing well, too. Keeps asking me when myself and Jane will get married.”

“You are their only hope for grandchildren,” Tony said and Thor chuckled. “Laugh all you want. She's not going to quit until you and Jane get serious.”

“We are serious,” Thor said. “What about you and Pepper?”

“What about me and Pepper?”

“You two have been dating for, what? Three years?”

“Six,” Pepper said not looking up from her phone.

“Has it really been that long?” Tony asked.

“Yes,” they all said. Natasha chuckled at the bickering as she watched Steve's soft breathing. 

“You hear them?” she asked. “They have no idea, do they?” Tony had already proposed to Pepper last year and both had decided that they were going to wait until HYDRA was taken care of and there was no danger of being attacked at the wedding. It was Tony Stark getting married to his longtime girlfriend, so it had to be a big shebang with all the Avengers there without masks. It was one of the reasons that they were going to reveal Steve as Captain America.

No sooner after Thor had arrived, Pietro and Wanda arrived at the hospital. They had come straight from the airport, still carrying their luggage. “How is he doing?” Wanda asked Natasha and she shrugged. 

“He's never been this injured before. We have no idea how long it's going to take. It could be a couple of days,” she said. “Until he wakes up though, he's vulnerable.” She noticed Wanda looking at Steve and she smiled. She was reading Steve. “What is it?”

“He's dreaming,” Wanda said with a smile. “Of you.” Natasha chuckled as Wanda patted her on the back.

“Hey, I just got word that a couple of those STRIKE guys are here in the hospital. Ambulances brought them to the ER here after the 911 calls started,” Tony said. “I'm going to have the hospital double the security down there.”

“Thanks,” Natasha said. She looked back over at Steve and grasped his hand with hers. “We're making sure you're safe, Steve. So, just sleep this off and get better,” she said. “You're safe.” Before long, all the Avengers were either in Steve's room or outside of it, protecting their leader.

 

Meanwhile....

The Winter Soldier paced back and forth. He needed maintenance, but it wasn't safe for him to go back to his handlers. Or at least that's what a little voice was saying in his head. The man on the highway called him Bucky. Why would he do that? “Because that's who you are,” the voice said. He growled, hitting himself in his head. He couldn't lift up his left arm because of the Widow bite Black Widow threw at him shorted out his arm. He needed to find his handler. He needed to finish his mission and kill Captain America. But why did Captain America call him 'Bucky'?


	8. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers and the world wait to see if Captain America wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Avengers or any other character from the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

Chapter 8

It had been two days since Steve was shot. His body was improving, according to Bruce. He was due to wake up soon. Natasha had to be coaxed away from his bedside by Pepper to take a shower and eat. Wanda was left in charge of staying by Steve's bedside. It was all right with her. She had a novel to catch up on. She was just getting into it when Natasha came back with a bag. “What's that?”

“It's a change of clothes for Steve when he's released,” she said setting it down on the floor. Wanda stood up and allowed Natasha to have her chair. She headed out to the waiting room where the other Avengers were sitting. “So, I got some clothes for you,” she said to Steve. “Figured you'd want something to wear instead of a hospital gown.” She opted to sit onto the bed beside him. “It's been two days, Steve. I need you to open up those gorgeous blue eyes for me and tell me you love me again. I need to say it back to you,” she said. She took Steve's hand and curled her fingers around his, giving them a squeeze. “Please, Steve. I love you,” she said before leaning down and kissing his lips. She cried out when he kissed her back and she pulled away. “Steve?”

“I love you, too,” he grunted, his voice a bit hoarse. “It's about time,” he added and she laughed out. She kissed him again before heading out. 

“Guys, he's awake!” she shouted down the hall to the waiting room.

“About damn time,” Tony said as everyone got up from their seats and headed down the hall. The nurse tried to have them go in one at a time, but this was the Avengers she was trying to stop. However, as Steve sat up, they notice he was still healing, so they decided to take it easy on him. “Steve, you gave us quite a scare,” he said.

“Sorry,” Steve said. “What's happening, Tony?”

“Fury is actually doing what he was suppose to be doing. Going after HYDRA, with some help from my reversed algorithm.” 

“You actually reversed it?” Steve asked.

“I'd have thought you'd have a little more faith in me, Steve,” Tony said acting hurt.

“Sorry. It's just last time you were still trying to do it.”

“That was months ago,” Tony said. “Okay, my turn is over. Next,” he said. One by one, each Avenger had their turn to talk with their leader. Once they were all done, they left Natasha and Steve alone.

“You realize that you got shot three times in a span of two days?” she asked and Steve chuckled.

“Yeah. The bullets just seemed to be attracted to me,” he said and she chuckled. She leaned forward and kissed him again. “I was dreaming about you,” he said.

“Really?” she asked.

“Yeah. Our first time together, ever,” he said. “God, you were so beautiful that night and every night we ever made love. The dream made me come back to you.”

“Steve,” she said before placing her hand on his face. 

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you, too,” she said and he smiled. “It may be a while til Fury's here. Why don't you go back to sleep?”

“I'm not tired,” he said. “I'd rather look at your beautiful face.” She chuckled as he gently cupped her face and ran his thumb along her cheek. “How did I get so lucky?” he asked.

“Fate?” she guessed and he chuckled before clutching his chest. “You okay?”

“Shouldn't have laughed,” he said. “Still healing.”

“Bruce says maybe another day or two and you can walk out of here,” she said.

“Sounds good.”

“And maybe after all of this is done and over with, we can take a week long vacation somewhere in the Caribbean,” she said.

“That sounds even better,” Steve said.

“I can see the headlines now,” a voice said and they looked to see Fury at the door of his hospital room. “Mr. Rogers, or should I call you Captain Rogers?” he asked.

“Whatever you want,” Steve said.

“Captain Rogers it is,” Fury said pulling up a chair to sit by the bed. Natasha pushed the button to sit up Steve a little more and gave him a kiss before leaving Captain America alone with the Director of SHIELD. “So, things turned out to be a little complicated.”

“Yes, sir,” Steve said. “I didn't want to reveal myself until HYDRA was completely nipped in the bud, Director,” he explained.

“Understandable. It's not completely nipped in the bud though. Pierce and some of what was SHIELD agents are still unaccounted for,” he said.

“What about the STRIKE team downstairs?” he asked.

“That's a different story,” Fury said.

'Sir?”

“Turns out, they were never agreeing to HYDRA's cause in the first place,” he said. “Pierce used Loki's scepter on a lot of the STRIKE personnel before giving it to Strucker for his experiments.”

“Which ones?”

“Just DELTA team so far,” he said. “Rumlow, Rollins, Curtis, Jensen, Gage and Kent.”

“Wow. How do we know that they aren't lying?”

“Agent Coulson is going to be giving them a thorough interrogation when they are released from the hospital,” Fury said.

“So they're all okay then?”

“Just some minor gunshot wounds on Gage and Jensen. The other four are still in surgery,” he said and Steve nodded. “We'll know more in an hour or so.”

“So, I guess, it's time to let the world know who Captain America is then,” he said.

“Only if you want them to know,” Fury said.

“Tony and Pepper wanted me at their wedding without the Captain America suit on,” Steve said. “It'd be nice to do that for them,” he said and Fury chuckled.

“Best man position waiting for you?”

“Oh, no, that belongs to Rhodey,” he said, “but I think Tony would like to have me up there with him,” he said.

“The Avengers will handle the announcement,” Tony said from behind Fury causing him to turn around. “Pepper's already working on a statement and we will be making the announcement soon.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Fury said. “I will keep you updated on STRIKE team delta,” he said and Steve nodded. 

 

After Steve woke up, his recovery progressed rather quickly. Another day passed and he was sitting up on his own and he was ready to leave. “I'm ready to get out of here,” he said going to pull the EKG machine off his finger.

“You do that, the nurses are going to come in here on red alert,” Natasha said stopping him.

“It'd be pretty funny to see that,” Steve said.

“No,” she said and he groaned. “You can leave when Banner and Fine stop arguing with each other and come to an agreement that you can leave.” Steve sighed out as he glanced out to see Fine and Bruce arguing over his chart.

“Guess I’m not leaving here any time soon,” he said. “Fine better watch out though. Bruce gets too worked up, we could have a code green on our hands,” he said and Natasha chuckled. “Can you sneak me out of here?” he asked and she chuckled again before kissing him.

 

Steve was released the next day. He changed into some clothes and when he came out of the bathroom of his room, he saw Tony with a wheelchair. “Seriously?” he asked.

“Hey, man, it's hospital policy,” he said. “Sit,” he added pointing to the chair. Steve let out a sigh as he sat down in the wheelchair, but before Tony could steer him out of the room, Steve stuck his foot out against the wall.

“There is no way in hell I am letting you steer this thing,” he said.

“I'm hurt, Steve.”

“You flew your suit into a truck,” he said.

“It came out of nowhere!” Tony argued as Natasha came into the room.

“Hey, hey, hey. We're in a hospital.”

“I don't want him steering my wheelchair,” Steve complained and she let out a groan before taking the wheelchair from Tony. “Thank you, Nat.”

“You're welcome,” she said leaning down and giving him a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“As much as I want this wonderful moment to continue, we have a haggle of reporters waiting for a statement from Captain America,” Tony said causing the two of them to glare at him. “Hey, I’m just relaying the message from Pep,” he said before leaving the room.

“Are you ready to do this?” she asked. “Pepper can handle the reporters and reschedule.”

“I want to get it out of the way,” Steve said. 

“All right,” she said before kissing him. “Let's go knock 'em dead,” she said.

“Then after we are going home and I am making sweet passionate love to you.”

“Hmm, works for me,” she said, giggling.

 

The press conference was kept under control thanks to Pepper. She made the official announcement, then Steve answered questions. After a half hour of answering questions, Steve and Natasha got into a car and drove home. “When do we have to be at SHIELD tomorrow?” Steve asked.

“0800,” Natasha said. “Do you want me to cook something when we get home?”

“Which home are we going to?” he asked.

“My apartment. Pepper's already packed up your place and sent your things to the tower. After our meeting at SHIELD, we're leaving for New York. Clint will have the jet at the jet station waiting for us,” she said.

“Quick get away, huh?” he asked.

“You're not an analyst anymore, Steve. You are now, Steve Rogers, Captain America. The leader of the Avengers.”

“Yeah, ready for a new life as Captain America in the open,” he said. 

 

Once Steve and Natasha made inside her apartment, and the door was firmly shut and locked, he grabbed her up with his arms, causing her to squeal. He took her straight to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Clothes were shed rather quickly and soon both Avengers were naked. Natasha pulled Steve into a kiss as he thrust into her and they both moaned in delight. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he moved his hips. “Hm, God, you feel so good,” he said kissing down her neck. 

“You're not so bad yourself,” she said.

“Oh, you are going to get it,” he said.

“Bring it, Cap,” she said with her smirk and he chuckled.

End of Chapter 8


	9. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve makes a new friend. He and Natasha give an update to Fury and talk strategy about the Winter Soldier before heading to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Avengers or any Marvel character. They belong to Marvel.

Natasha woke up to an empty bed. She found a note from Steve. 'Went for a run. Be back soon.' She smiled as she got out of the bed and pulled on a shirt of his. She headed into the kitchen to start breakfast.

 

“On your left,” Steve said as he passed the same guy for the third time. 

“Come on!” he heard him shout as he ran along the reflection pool. Steve just smirk as he continued on his route he had set in his head. As he came around again, he saw the same guy sitting against a tree.

“Need a medic?” he asked as he walked up. The guy looked up and laughed.

“I need a new pair of lungs,” he said and Steve chuckled. “Dude, you just ran like thirteen miles in 30 minutes.”

“Guess I got a late start,” Steve said.

“Really? You should be ashamed of yourself. You should take another lap,” he said before looking up at him. “Did you take it? I assumed you just took it.”

“What unit you with?”

“58th Para-rescue, but now I’m working down at the VA,” he said. He lifted his hand up for Steve to grab. “Sam Wilson.”

“Steve Rogers,” Steve said as he helped Sam up to his feet.

“Yeah, I kinda put it together. Captain America in the flesh,” Sam said and Steve chuckled. “Should you be out here with an assassin on the loose?”

“He already took a shot at me,” Steve said.

“Two shots,” Sam said. “Still standing. Guess that's why they call you Captain America.” Steve chuckled.

“Nice to meet you, Sam,” Steve said.

“You ever feel like laying low when all the media comes at you, come find me at the VA. I got all the good hiding places for you,” Sam said and Steve smiled. “We vets got to stick together.”

“Thanks, Sam. I'll keep that in mind.”

“See you around, Steve.”

“See ya,” Steve said before taking off again.

Natasha looked up when Steve entered the apartment and he let out a sigh. “How was your run?” she asked.

“Made a friend,” he said giving her a kiss. “I have time for a shower?”

“A quick one,” she said. Steve took a shower and came back into the kitchen to eat breakfast. “Are you ready for the meeting this morning?”

“A little, but nothing I can't handle it.”

“Dress nice for the meeting,” she said. “Hawley is going to be there,” she said and he nearly choked on his orange juice. She chuckled as he put it down and glared at her. “Don't worry, honey. I'll be there to protect you from her. If she liked what she saw when you were in slacks and cardigans, she'll definitely like you in your Levi jeans and blue t-shirt with your brown jacket,” she said, hinting to what he should wear. Steve finished his breakfast before heading into the bedroom to change. Natasha smiled when he came out in his Levi jeans, blue t-shirt and the brown jacket she got him for Christmas last year. He put on his big clunky boots and to top the look off, Steve had his Aviator shades. “Very nice,” Natasha said. She totally approved how her boyfriend looked. Gone was the goofy, nerdy computer analyst. Now he was full fledged Captain America. “The blue t-shirt brings out your eyes,” she said. “Good choice.” She pulled him down into a kiss and they both moaned softly as it ended.

“Can't we just stay in bed all day?” he asked.

“Meeting and then Tower and then in bed all day,” she said. “Or what's left of it.”

Natasha and Steve got into her car and drove toward SHIELD. They stopped for coffee before making the final turn toward the government building. Steve was going through his Starkphone when Natasha pulled up to the gate. “Identifications,” the guard said before looking up and seeing Black Widow and Captain America. “Agent Romanoff. Uh, Cap...”

“Just Steve, Larry,” Steve said not looking up from his phone.

“Right, uh, Director Fury is expecting you,” Larry said. 

“Thank you,” Steve said before Natasha drove across the causeway. She pulled into the garage and they got out of the car. He pulled his jacket on and followed Natasha into the elevator. The elevator identified Steve as Captain Rogers, Level 9. “You bumped up a level. Fury must have changed it in the system.” Steve shrugged it off as the doors to the elevator doors closed. They rode up a few floors before the elevator stopped and the doors opened for SHIELD employees. Everyone seemed to freeze seeing Steve standing there and talking with Natasha. Natasha was all smiles. One employee, however, wasn't intimidated. Sharon squeezed her way through the other employees and beamed seeing Steve. 

“Steve!” 

“Hey, Sharon,” he said as she walked onto the elevator. They hugged as the rest of the employees got onto the elevator. Sharon accepted a hug from Natasha too. Last time she saw both of them was at the hospital after Steve was stabilized.

“Nice to see you on your feet,” she said with a smile.

“Yeah and apparently I have you to thank for that,” he said and she smiled.

“Don't smile it off, girl. You had your hand in his chest, keeping him alive,” Natasha said and everyone in the elevator made a little noise before Sharon glared at everyone.

“Doctors wanted me to move, but I wouldn't until someone else put their hand in your chest,” Sharon said. “So, straight to New York after the meeting?”

“The tower is my home now for the foreseeable future,” Steve said. 

“At least until the Avengers find the Winter Soldier,” Natasha said.

“Yeah, that,” Steve said.

“So, it's true? The Winter Soldier is your best friend? The one who died?” Sharon asked quietly. 

“Yeah. It's Bucky.”

“How is that possible?”

“Fury's got everything he's got on the Winter Soldier. We're going to try to figure it out,” he said. “I'd like to find him before he tries to kill me again,” Steve said and everyone chuckled softly before the elevator stopped at a floor.

“This is me,” Sharon said. “Next time you are in DC, we should visit Aunt Peggy, together,” she suggested.

“I'd like that,” he said as everyone left the elevator. Sharon and Steve hugged and then she and Natasha.

“Keep him safe,” she staged whispered and Steve chuckled.

“Always,” Natasha said before Sharon left the elevator and it was just Steve and Natasha again.

 

They arrived in Fury's office in time for their meeting. “Romanoff, Captain,” he said.

“Director,” Steve said.

“Nice to see you on your feet,” Nick said shaking hands with Steve.

“Glad to be, sir,” he said.

“You remember the Council?”

“Sirs, Ma'am,” he said with a nod.

“You are one slick son of a bitch, Rogers,” Rockwell said.

“Very impressive,” Singh said.

“I try,” Steve said taking off his jacket.

“So, that's what is underneath that cardigan?” Hawley asked causing Steve to look down at himself in his two sizes too small t-shirt. He just glared at Natasha who chuckled. “You are a lucky woman, Agent Romanoff.”

“You have no idea,” Natasha said causing Steve to get even more red.

“Okay, can we start the meeting?” he asked and the men in the room chuckled.

“Yes, we can. I got a file on your friend, Steve,” Fury said handing it to Steve. Steve took the file and opened it. “From what I could decipher from the file, Barnes survived the fall.”

“How is that possible?” Natasha asked.

“Zola's experimentation. Bucky must have had some version of their own serum in him to help him survive the fall. If I had known...”

“Steve, none of that's your fault,” Natasha said.

“Hydra used Bucky. Brainwashed him and made them their weapon,” he said.

“We're scanning the world for his face, but so far, nothing,” Fury said.

“Most likely he went back to Hydra after the failed assassination of Captain Rogers,” Yeng said.

“It's possible,” he said. “He's a world assassin. No doubt he has some hiding places,” Steve said. “I only know the ones he would use if he was just Bucky. There's no telling if without HYDRA he'll start remembering things.”

“Do you think it's possible?” Hawley asked. Steve looked over to Natasha who let out a sigh. They had a long talk about Bucky after Steve woke up from surgery.

“It's possible,” she said. “During my time with the Red Room, I was trained by the Winter Soldier,” she said. “He and I developed a relationship that was forbidden. We worked missions together and I noticed that the Red Room higher ups didn't put the Winter Soldier in the cryo-freeze chamber, like they were suppose to.”

“He started to remember things?” Rockwell asked.

“In short, yes and when his memories started to jumble together, he made the decision to run off. He offered to take me with him, but before we could..”

“HYDRA showed up,” Steve said, “and took their assassin back.”

“So, if he's out of cryo-freeze long enough, he could start remembering?” Fury asked.

“Working theory,” Steve said.

“Your last theory proved to be right,” Fury said and Steve looked over at the director.

“I nudged you into that theory on purpose,” Steve said.

“Really? Captain America played me?”

“He's been playing you for the last three years, Fury,” Singh said and Steve chuckled.

“So, the Avengers are going to focus on the Winter Soldier. I mean, he did try to kill our leader,” Natasha said. “SHIELD can help, but when it comes to bringing him in, we'll handle it,” she said.

“I can live with that,” Fury said. Natasha's phone beeped and she pulled it out of her pocket.

“That's our ride,” she said.

“Pleasure to officially meet you, Steve,” Rockwell said.

“Pleasure's all mine,” he said shaking hands with him. He shook hands with Singh and Yeng before coming to Hawley. “Ma'am,” he said with a smile.

“You mess up with Widow you know where to find me,” she said with a smile causing him to chuckle and look over to Natasha.

“He messes up with me, there won't be anything left of him for you to enjoy, Councilwoman,” Natasha said and Steve nervously cleared his throat. “Relax, baby,” she said to him before she grabbed his coat.

“Keep me posted on your Winter Soldier?” Fury asked.

“We will,” Steve said as he pulled his jacket on. Black Widow and Captain America left Fury's office and headed down to the quinjet holding area. The Avengers jet drew attention as other pilots were admiring the outside of it. Clint had opened the hanger in the back, but none of the pilots were brave enough to venture in. They watched as Steve and Natasha came out of SHIELD and walked across the tarmac. They entered the quinjet and the hanger closed up. The jet took off and headed to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!


	10. Hunting the Winter Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt for the Winter Soldier begins.

Steve let out a sigh of relief as the quinjet eased into Avengers tower. “Welcome home, Cap,” Tony said.

“Glad to be home, Tony,” Steve said as he and Natasha disembarked from the jet. Tony noticed that they were holding hands. 

“Hey, you got a sec?” he asked.

“No, he doesn't,” Natasha said before pulling Steve into the building. They didn't wait for Tony and Clint at the elevator. “We have a prior engagement to get to,” she said before hitting the down button to go the living quarters of the tower. They entered Steve's suite on the tower and Natasha literally jumped onto him. Steve grunted as he hit the wall leading to the bedroom and clothing began to shed. Steve kissed Natasha like she was a glass of water and he was dying of thirst. Their moans and pants melted together as they undressed one another. “You are not allowed to get gravely injured for at least a year,” she said as they stumbled into the bedroom.

“Yes, ma'am,” he said as she unbuckled his belt.

“You get yourself shot in the next 48 hours and I am cutting you off from my body,” she said causing him to groan.

“Please don't,” he said as she pulled his pants off. She pushed him onto the bed and crawled on top of him. She pulled off her top and he reached up behind her to undo her bra. He sat up and began to kiss her along her neck. Natasha moaned as his mouth trailed down and latched onto her breast.

“Steve,” she moaned and before she could react, he flipped them over. She let out a squeal as he got comfortable on top of her. He kissed down her body and she let out a soft moan as he slowly pulled her panties off. She looked down and saw him staring at her. “Oh, shit,” she moaned before his mouth was on her. She let out a gasped moan, her body arching up into his face. His strong, gentle hands grasped her hips to hold her down and she found her hands going to Steve's head. His hair was short, but that didn't stop her from trying to get a hold of some. “Oh, God, yes, right there,” she moaned when his tongue stroked her clitoris. She let out a shout when her orgasm hit her out of the blue. Steve seemed to suck her folds before kissing up her body. “Steve.”

“Yeah?” he asked as he kissed her neck.

“You're over dressed,” she said. 

“I can fix that,” he said before getting off of her. He pushed his boxers down and her eyes went straight to his cock. She could never get tired of looking at him. He crawled back onto the bed and on top of her. They both moaned as he pushed into her and her legs wrapped around his waist. She pulled him into a kiss and he groaned when her legs tightened. “Your legs are you're best weapon,” he said and she chuckled. Steve thrust softly at first before going faster. 

“Oh, Steve,” she gasped out. Her legs tightened around his waist before she grasped his broad shoulders. Their rhythm set, they moved together briskly as he thrust into her. “Oh, God, Steve,” she gasped out when he thrust sharply into her.

“Nat, you feel so good,” he moaned. Without warning, she flipped them over and he let out a startled moan when he shifted inside of her. “Oh, shit,” he gasped, his hands going right to her waist. Natasha let out her seductive laugh and she smirked when Steve's cock twitched inside of her.

“Sit up,” she said and he sat up, her legs wrapping around his waist. They moved their hips together in swift movements as their mouths melded together in passionate kisses. His hands moved from her waist to cup her ass and she moaned into his mouth. His hands squeezed her ass and her legs tightened around his waist. 

“Oh, God,” he moaned against her neck and she chuckled. 

“You all right there, baby?” she asked and she got a moan in response. “I'll take that as a yes,” she said with a smug grin. She let out a shriek when Steve turned the tables on her and flipped them over, again. He kissed her as he thrust in and out of her. They both groaned and he reached down between them to touch her. “Oh, Steve, yes,” she gasped out and he chuckled.

“All right there, baby?” he asked and she groaned. “I'll take that as a yes,” he said before he thrust deeper into her and his thumb pressed her clitoris. Her orgasm was came on to her real fast and her legs tightened around Steve's waist. Steve groaned feeling her muscles squeeze his cock. He let out a groan as he thrust into her and he came in deep groan against her neck. He rolled off of her with a sigh and they both let out satisfied moans. 

“Well, that was very nice,” she said as she rolled onto her side to lay against him. 

“Thanks,” he said and she chuckled. “So, uh, Tony seemed to want to talk to me about something.”

“You are not getting out of this bed,” Natasha said and Steve chuckled. He didn't plan to. 

In the evening, Steve and Natasha emerged from their suite. Tony glanced at his watch as they got off the elevator. “I thought you'd be longer,” he said with a grin before Pepper gave him a smack to the back of the head. “Ow!”

“Leave them alone,” she said.

“Was there something you wanted to talk about, Tony?” Steve asked. “Before Nat dragged me off.”

“Uh, yeah,” Tony said bringing his pad over. “I think I know where Barnes is,” he said and it got Steve's attention.

“Tell me,” Steve said.

“Well, after Barton blew up the truck, the Winter Soldier took off to God knows where,” Tony said bringing it up on the big monitor. “I was able to track his movements through the traffic cameras after the fight, but lost him outside of DC,” Tony said and Steve seemed disappointed. “But, I found him again in New Jersey,” he added.

“Where in New Jersey?” Steve asked.

“The turnpike,” he said. “He was heading north to New York,” he added.

“Here?” Natasha asked.

“Yeah. In particular, Brooklyn. Cameras caught him crossing the Brooklyn Bridge,” he said showing video of Bucky crossing the bridge.

“He's remembering,” Steve said. 

“I lost him again in the fray that is New York, so hopefully he turns up somewhere,” Tony said.

“There are lots of places in Brooklyn he can hide,” Steve said. “A lot of places we've been to together.”

“Anywhere in particular?” Natasha asked.

“Bucky might go back home,” Steve said. “The apartment building he grew up in is still up, but most of his family is no longer around. He might have some great nieces and nephews out there,” he said.

“If he's malfunctioning, he could be dangerous,” Clint said.

“He's a person, Clint. Not a robot,” Steve said.

“Sorry, Steve, but when you called him Bucky on the street, he didn't know that's who he was and he shot you,” the archer said. “Twice,” he added holding up two fingers.

“He's right, Steve. Bucky's not going to know what is going on,” Natasha said. “He's not going to know you,” she said.

“We still need to find him, before Hydra does,” Steve said.

 

Meanwhile.....

“Have you acquired the target?” Pierce asked.

“He killed two of my men, sir,” the Hydra agent said.

“I don't care if he kills a dozen of your men. The Asset needs to be restarted. Bring him to us so we can do that,” he said.

“He's not in his right mind, sir,” another agent said. “He keeps rambling on about Steve and home.”

“His old memories are returning to him. We can't let that happen,” Pierce said.

“Yes, sir,” they said.

 

The Winter Soldier was sitting in an alley against a dumpster. It was cold and raining. For some reason he didn't trust his handlers any more. He didn't know who to trust anymore. Another thing that was happening to him was all new memories were pouring into his head and he didn't know what to make of them. There was no one around to tell him other wise. The thing that set this barrage of memories was Captain America calling him Bucky. After he shot him, he took off down the street and ran as the memories flooded over him. He stopped running ten miles outside of DC and curled up along side a building. Before he could think, he was heading to New York.

Now he was waiting for something. Anything to happen. He heard laughter and he looked up to see a woman with red hair. It was the same woman with his last target. The man who called him 'Bucky' and started this whole memory thing in his head. They were laughing together and smiling. They headed down the street and he went after them. The two lovers, judging from the way they were holding hands, walked into a ma and pop grocery store. He followed.

Both Steve and Natasha knew they were being followed into the grocery store. They got a cart and acted like they were known the wiser to their follower. The Winter Soldier kept his distance between himself and the couple. They seemed to just be browsing, instead of shopping. Every now and then the red haired woman, they called Black Widow, reached up to a shelf to grab an item off of it. 

He followed through the store for an hour and even got some things himself. He was already checked out and he glanced back to see they were still checking out. He would wait for them outside. He was standing just a few feet from the front of the store when he felt something stick into his neck. He reached up with his right hand and pulled a dark out of his neck. Whatever was in it, it worked fast because his vision was starting to go blurry and he found himself falling to the ground. “Whoa, are you okay?” 

“Honey, let's get him into a cab.” He tried to fight off the people getting him into a cab or a car, whatever it was, but there was something keeping him from doing that. He blacked out as they were getting him into the car. 

 

“I can't believe we pulled that off,” Stark said. The Winter Soldier was locked up in a holding cell, meant for someone a little stronger. A big green someone. “We actually got him off guard.”

“Thanks to us,” Natasha said, nodding her head towards Steve and then pointing at herself.

“Rub it in,” Tony said. “It was Bruce who came up with the knock out stuff for Barnes.”

“It wasn't that difficult,” Bruce said from his computer. He was looking over scans they did of Bucky's brain. 

“How are things looking?” Steve asked him.

“Well, I don't have brain scans from when Bucky was a normal person and not a Hydra weapon to compare against these,” he said, “and I’m not that kind of doctor.”

“Close enough,” Barton quipped.

“So, what next?” Thor asked Steve. 

“Let him calm down,” he said. “If what I think is going to happen, he's going to start remembering. At least we have him out of Pierce's hands. The only way he can get his asset back to is break into one of the most secured buildings in the world.”

“Thank you, Captain Rogers, for that boast of confidence in my security system,” Jarvis said.

“You're welcome, Jarvis,” Steve said. “Let Fury know we got the Winter Soldier,” he added to Tony.

“Already done,” he said. “I also took the liberty of beefing up security downstairs in the Stark Industries part of the building. Can't have Hydra trying to get in that way, as well,” he added and Steve nodded.

Steve walked into the outer room where the Hulk containment room was located. Sitting in the middle of the room in a chair was Bucky. The silver metal arm was pinched in between a vice to keep him from lashing out. Bruce also had him sedated, but enough to keep him lucid. “Bucky?”

“That's not who I am,” the Soldier said.

“With time, you'll remember who you are.”

“I am the Asset,” he said coolly.

“To Hydra you are the Asset. To me, you're my best friend, James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky,” he said.

“Stop calling me that!”

“Not until you remember,” Steve said before turning around and leaving the room.

 

"I'm sorry, sir, but the Avengers have the Asset," the Hydra agent said causing Pierce to whip something across the room. "We have your jet standing by."

"Let's go to Phase Three planning," he said before grabbing his jacket.

End of Chapter Ten


	11. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierce is located and Steve and the Avengers work with SHIELD and the newly lifted from control STRIKE team to bring him to justice. Plus when Natasha faints and is rushed the infirmary with surprising results.

Since being given the drive containing the reversed algorithm, Fury had been putting it to good use. Locating Hydra agents all around the globe using the satellites that Hydra intended to use to locate people who would be a threat to them. They got a few of the people who were able to remain hidden when Project Insight was taken down, along with the three helicarriers. The Winter Soldier was slowly remembering things. At first it was little things about his life, his sisters, his parents, life in Brooklyn, which was why they found him in Brooklyn.

Now, three months later, he was remembering Steve and everything else. He was upgraded out of the cell he was put in and given a room across from Steve's. “If he's willing, I'd like to take a look at that arm of his,” Tony said. Despite hearing that the Winter Soldier may or may not have been directly involved with his parents' death, Tony knew that Bucky was an unwilling participant. “Hydra may have hidden surprises in it,” he said.

“I'll see if he's willing,” Steve said.

“Okay,” Tony said. 

Steve found Bucky sitting in his suite, watching a show. “What are you watching?”

“I have no idea,” Bucky replied. 

“Oh, that's Law and Order,” he said. “SVU. That's a really good show,” he added. 

“What's up?” Bucky asked.

“Tony, uh, said, only if you feel up to it, that he would like to look at your arm,” Steve said. “He wants to make sure there is no Hydra traps in it or whatever.”

“Oh,” Bucky said looking at his metal arm. “I hadn't thought of that. I mean, I have, but I haven't gotten around to having him check it.”

“So you're okay with him checking it?” he asked.

“I have a choice?”

“You do,” Steve said. He could tell that Bucky was still apprehensive of the team. The only ones he was comfortable around were him and Natasha. 

“Shield find that Pierce guy?” he asked standing up.

“Not yet,” Steve said. “Fury thinks he's out of the country already,” he said.

“Damn,” Bucky said.

“We'll get him,” he said. Down in the lab, Tony was having Jarvis scanning Bucky's arm. 

“Props to whoever made it,” Tony said.

“Hydra,” Steve said.

“Well, it explains why it's big and bulky,” the billionaire said. “Only means what I've been saying for years. Hydra's compensating for something,” he said and Bucky chuckled. “So, there was one tracking device, which shorted out when Nat hit him with her Widow bite,” he said and Steve smirked. “Other than that, it's okay. I can open it up and remove the tracking device all together.”

“I got no where else to be,” Bucky said. 

 

Steve was walking along the halls of the tower when his Stark phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was Fury. “Director Fury,” he said.

“Captain Rogers, do you have a moment?” Fury asked.

“I do,” he said. “How's your Delta Strike Team?” he asked.

“Not quite ready to get back into the fold,” Fury said. “Rumlow and Rollins are still healing from their gunshot wounds. Gage, Curtis, Jensen and Kent have been cleared for active field work, but Coulson's not letting them join back that quick.”

“Any other Strike teams cleared?”

“It would seem the baron was exaggerating when he said Pierce used it on a lot of the Strike members,” he said and Steve sighed out.

“Just Delta team, right?”

“It would seem that way,” Fury said. “The drive that Stark gave us is helping immensely,” he said.

“Don't tell Stark that. His head's already big,” he said and Fury chuckled. “So, is there a reason you called?” he asked.

“We may have found Pierce,” he said.

“Really? Where?”

“Where you found the twins; Sokovia,” he said. “He set up shop in the abandoned castle again after you and Shield cleared it. Actually, he bought it, using a false name.”

“It must have become a safe haven after Project Insight,” Steve said.

“Actually, you're not that far off,” Fury said. “So, you want the pleasure in taking him down?”

“How are we getting in?”

“We're getting someone on the inside.”

“Who?”

 

Steve made the trip to Washington with Tony and were a bit surprised when they saw all of STRIKE team Delta in Fury's office with Coulson. “I thought you said they were all out of commission,” Tony said taking off his sunglasses.

“We got better,” Rumlow quipped back standing up, though Steve saw his twinge of pain.

“Right. That's why you're hugging your left side,” Steve said. 

“I've cleared Strike team Delta for active duty, within reason,” Coulson said. “We have a plan,” he added.

“I'd love to hear it,” Steve said.

“We're sending Rumlow and his team in, undercover.”

“Are you sure about that?” Tony asked. “I mean, not that I care for their well being,” he said causing Steve to elbow him. “I mean, no offense to the plan, but, surely Pierce would know that the affects of the staff was going to wear off.”

“He doesn't know that,” Rumlow said.

“Are you sure?” Steve asked. “You go in there and he even thinks that you aren't loyal to him or Hydra anymore, you're dead,” he said.

“We're aware of that,” Rollins said. 

“Which is why they are taking something that will get them in,” Fury said and Steve already knew where he was going. So did Tony.

“Whoa, you want to take the brainwashed assassin?” Tony asked. “No offense,” he added to Steve.

“You're right. It's taken us three months to get Bucky to the point where he is now and you want to take him back to Hydra. First thing they're going to do is clear out his memory. I can't take that risk,” Steve said.

“Shouldn't you ask Barnes first?” Fury asked.

“It took us three months to get all that Hydra bullshit out of his head,” Tony said. “We're not handing him back to the very people who could say one trigger word and put him back into action.”

“Barnes is going to want some type of revenge,” Rumlow said.

“Don't presume to know my best friend, Rumlow,” Steve countered.

“Hey, if I was made into a deadly assassin and brainwashed by a group I had fought against before, I would want revenge,” he said.

“You could at least ask him,” Fury said and Steve let out a sigh. 

“Okay, I'll run it by him and if you don't mind, we'll hash out the plan at the tower.”

“Oh, I haven't been to the tower since the major remodel,” Nick said. “That sounds nice.”

“I'll roll out the spy carpet just for you, Fury,” Tony said. “Ready to go?” he asked Steve.

“Yeah, let's go,” he said. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the little jar he had slipped in before leaving the tower. “By the way, Rumlow,” he said tossing it to him. The Strike agent caught the jar and looked in it to see a bullet. “Nice shot,” he said before leaving Fury's office.

 

Steve and Tony got back to the tower and gathered the Avengers in the common area. “So, they've been cleared?” Wanda asked.

“All of them?” Peitro asked.

“Coulson checked them three times over,” Steve said. “I trust Coulson to be very thorough,” he said. “He, Fury, Rumlow and Rollins will be along day after next to go over the plan to infiltrate Pierce's fortress.”

“I feel a but coming on,” Bucky said.

“They have a plan to send STRIKE undercover into the fortress,” Steve said.

“But wouldn't Pierce figure out that by now the mind control would be gone?” Clint asked.

“They want to use Bucky as their ticket in,” Tony said and everyone looked at Bucky.

“They want to make it seem like they captured me and return me to my handlers,” he said and Steve nodded. 

“Yeah, that pretty much sums it up,” he said. “You can guess why we're hesitant.”

“Uh, Pierce probably knows the trigger words to set me back three months,” Bucky said. “It's a risk.”

“No shit,” Clint said getting a glare from Steve, which he ignored.

“Is there some kind of plan for this mission?” Thor asked.

“We do, but it's rough,” Natasha said, standing up. However, she got dizzy and Steve barely caught her when she fainted.

“Natasha!” Steve shouted when he caught her.

“Get her to the infirmary!” Bruce shouted. Steve lifted her up and carried her to the tower's infirmary.

 

Natasha woke up in the infirmary and saw Steve at the end of the bed. “What happened?”

“You fainted,” he said.

“Black Widow doesn't faint,” she said.

“Yet, here you are, laying on a bed, after fainting,” he said and she chuckled.

“Okay, why did I faint?” she asked.

“Uh,” Steve trailed before looking over at Bruce. “You want to tell her or shall I?” he asked with a smile.

“What is going on, Steve?” she asked.

“You're pregnant,” Bruce said and Natasha's jaw dropped. 

“I think you broke her,” Steve said.

“Shut up. I can't be pregnant,” she said. “How is this possible?” 

“I'm working on it, but if I had to guess,” he said. “The unprotected sex you two have been having the past couple of years has finally caught up with you,” he said. 

“What?” Steve asked.

“Are you saying Steve's sperm healed me?” she asked causing Steve to turn red before he chuckled.

“What I’m saying is the super soldier serum in his...sperm, healed you. Soooo, yes, Steve's sperm healed you.” Bruce said and Natasha chuckled before groaning.

“What is it Nat?” Steve asked.

“The one thing the Red Room took from me, you gave it back,” she said with a smile. “Okay, I'll freak out now,” she said before letting out a breath. “Holy shit.”

“Yeah. Ditto,” Steve said. “Bruce, can we...?” 

“Yeah, I'll leave you two alone.” Bruce put his things down and left the infirmary.

“Oh, my God, Steve. What are we going to do? This baby will be on Hydra's kidnap list in no time.”

“Hey,” Steve said getting on the bed. “Nothing is going to happen to this baby. Do you know why?”

“Why?”

“Because his or her dad is Captain America,” he said and she chuckled. “And the mom? She's the kick ass Black Widow,” he said. “And there are five uncles and one aunt who will move mountains to keep him or her safe.”

“It's never going to safe, Steve. Someone will always be after him or her,” she said. “They are the child of Captain America and Black Widow. They shouldn't even exist.”

“Hydra and Red Room will have to pull my child from my cold dead hands, Natasha and as of late, that's pretty hard to do,” he said and she chuckled. He did survive two bullets to the chest. She's been through worse. She just wasn't prepared to be a mother. Not alone at least.

“Okay, as long as you're with me. I can't do this alone.”

“I'm not going anywhere,” he said before leaning down and kissing her.


	12. Unlikely Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers make plans with Fury and STRIKE to infiltrate the Hydra base. Nat and Steve talk about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated.

Clint moved the Avengers' quin-jet onto the roof of the tower to make room for the Shield quin-jet containing Fury, Coulson, Rumlow and Rollins. Tony and Steve were standing in the docking bay as the jet made it's landing. The back bay opened and Nick Fury walked out with the other three behind him. “Director Fury, welcome to Avengers Tower,” Steve said.

“Delighted to be here, Captain,” Fury said and he and the Avengers leader shook hands.

“Thank you for having us,” Coulson said. “Captain Rogers.”

“Agent Coulson,” he said. 

“Follow us,” Tony said. “And keep your hands to yourself. JARVIS will shock you if you try to steal anything,” he said.

“From what?” Rumlow asked. They entered the prep room where each outfit and equipment for the Avengers was located. They passed the lockers of Haweye, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch on their right before Rollins let out a yelp causing the others to turn toward him. “What the hell did you do?” Rumlow asked.

“I, uh... just wanted to look at her outfit,” Rollins said, gesturing to Wanda's uniform. “She's my favorite,” he confessed and Steve chuckled underneath his hand. 

“I told you not to touch,” Tony said. 

“Bad Rollins,” Rumlow added causing Steve to laugh. 

“Come on,” he said.

Things got more awe struck for Rumlow and Rollins when they entered the common area. “Living room, bar, game room, offices back there. The robot lab is there, Bruce's lab there and the infirmary is there,” Tony said.

“We went up. What is below?” Rumlow asked.

“Living quarters, gym, pool. The Hulk room,” Steve said.

“Hulk room?”

“Yeah, we're working on a lullaby to calm the Hulk down when we don't need him anymore,” Tony said.

“How's that working for you?” Fury asked.

“It's a work in progress,” Bruce said coming down from his lab. “Still trying to figure out if it should be Natasha or Wanda who does it.”

“Natasha should do it,” Wanda said. “Remember when I tried to do it?” she asked. 

“Oh, that,” Tony said. “Yeah, let's not mention that,” he said. Fury noticed one Avenger missing. 

“Where's Romanoff?”

“She's not feeling well,” Steve said. “Stomach bug,” he added, easily fibbing to Fury. For now, Natasha's pregnancy was to be kept in house. Family only.

“First time she's letting an illness get the better of her,” Rollins said. 

“Well, either she took it easy or I sedated her,” Bruce said. 

They took the SHIELD personnel into a back lounge area that served as an office. “So, STRIKE will go in with Barnes, who will be handcuffed, but he can easily get out of them he wanted to,” Coulson said.

“We'll get a bearing on what they're defenses are like and if possible, we'll bring it down on the inside for you,” Rumlow said. 

“What will they do with Bucky in the meantime?” Steve asked.

“It's a risk,” Rollins said, “taking him inside there with us.”

“Like I said, they'll wipe him as soon as they get a chance,” Steve said.

“Which is why if they take him separate from us, he's going to get loose and make his way through the castle,” Rumlow said.

“He makes himself the diversion, basically,” Coulson said. “While Hydra is busy searching for him, Rumlow and his team will search for the defenses to bring them down.”

“Because it was so easy last time,” Tony said, remembering how long it took him poking at their shield to bring it down. “Wanda and Pietro know some secret entrances too that might not be covered by the shield,” he said. 

“How?”

“It was how they got out,” Steve said.

 

Steve entered the suite that he and Natasha were sharing. She was laying on the couch, sleeping. He walked over to the couch and grabbed the blanket on the back of it. He carefully covered Natasha with the blanket, which was his mistake because she woke up. “Sorry,” he said. She slowly sat herself up, so she didn't disturb her stomach. “How are you feeling?”

“Okay, now,” she said. She patted the spot next to her and he sat down on the sofa. “So, what's the plan?”

“You are not part of the mission,” he said reaching for the TV controller. She let out a scoff before settling up next to him. 

“When do you leave?”

“Tomorrow morning,” he said. 

“What did Fury have to say about me being absence?”

“Black Widow doesn't let sickness keep her away from a mission,” Steve said and Natasha laughed. “We will have to tell him, eventually,” he said.

“I know, but I want to keep it in the family, for now,” she said. 

“I know,” he said, kissing her head. “We will let him know when it's safe.”

“It's never going to be safe,” she said.

“I know,” he said, “but I will do everything in my power to keep you safe,” he said.

“I know you will. You're Captain America.” She put her arms around Steve's middle and put her head on his chest. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Better, but I've been laying down most of the day,” she said. 

“Do you think you're up for some dinner?” he asked. “I'll cook.”

“Damn right, you're cooking,” she said.

“Cooking in the main kitchen,” Steve said.

“What?” she asked.

“Thor, kind of invited our guests to join us for dinner,” Steve said with a smile.

“As in....?”

“Fury, Coulson, Rollins and Rumlow are joining us for dinner,” Steve said. “Let's get you cleaned up,” he added. 

 

Natasha was able to keep herself from feeling sick around all the food. She picked at her plate lightly as bowls and platters of food were passed around her. “Are you okay, Romanoff?” Rumlow asked.

“I'm good,” she said. “It's just the food is starting to look unappealing,” she said. “I think I'll sit over at the bar, away from all of you,” she said picking up her plate. She headed over to the bar and sat down. Steve let out a sigh, causing Thor to nudge him with his elbow.

“All right. I’m going,” he said getting up from the table. 

“Did we miss something?” Coulson asked as Steve walked over to the bar.

 

“Want to get out of here?” Steve asked to Natasha.

“What did you have in mind, Rogers?” she asked. “Because I doubt there's somewhere I can go without throwing up.”

“Let's go down to my suite and I'll draw you. It's been a while since you posed for me,” he said. “Leave the food. We'll have crackers and ginger ale later on.”

“You sure know how to woo a girl Rogers,” she said. 

“When it's the right partner, sure,” he said. The rest of the dinner party watched as Steve and Natasha headed toward the elevator, holding hands. 

“Pace yourselves, kids,” Tony said, but they both ignored him as they entered the elevator and the doors closed. “Wow, didn't even get a response from Steve,” he said.

“It's called ignoring you,” Wanda said. “I do it all the time,” she said and everyone chuckled as she left the table.

 

Steve got his art supplies out as Natasha stripped down. “Whoa, what are you doing?”

“I want to test your ability to remain professional,” she said. “You are going to draw me, nude. Then I’m going to take a shower and go to bed. You can join your friends back upstairs after the fact.”

“I can do that,” Steve said.

“Okay,” Natasha said as she removed the last of her clothes. “So, where do you want me?” she asked. “Besides in your bed, keeping it warm.”

“On the couch is fine,” he said. She laid on the couch and did her best seduction pose for him. “Okay, now you're just being mean,” he said and she chuckled. Steve sat down and began to draw her. Every now and then he made eye contact with her and she tried her best to get him to break his concentration. “Get your tongue back into your mouth,” he said when she slowly licked her lips. She chuckled as he went back to sketching her. “You know, we can't keep your pregnancy from Fury forever,” he said.

“We could try,” she said. Her hand was resting on her stomach. “I can't believe we made a little human,” she said and he chuckled. “It wasn't suppose to happen.”

“But it did and we'll handle it,” he said and she let out a sigh. “This is Captain America who got you pregnant. You really think I’m not going to protect you?” he asked. “My mother would come down from heaven and given me a beating that only Captain America's mother could give him,” he said and she laughed. “Hey, don't move.”

“Sorry,” she said before going still again. She watched him draw her awhile before speaking up again. “You think we should get married?” she asked and he faltered in his pencil stroke.

“What?” Steve asked, trying to fix his mistake. “You were fine with the way things were,” he said.

“I know, but, you're Captain America,” she said and he chuckled. “I'm surprised you haven't proposed already,” she said.

“I don't want the reason I ask you to marry me be that you're pregnant,” he said and she chuckled.

“You'll ask me to marry me because you love me,” she said and he smiled. “And I'll say yes, because I love you, too,” she added and he chuckled.

“So marry me then,” he said and she looked at him. He stopped drawing her and came over to the couch. He knelt in front of her and took her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and giving it a kiss. “I love you, Natasha Romanoff. Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” she laughed before kissing Steve. Needless to say, he didn't go back up to join the others after that. They had some celebration to have.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of Hydra is taken care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated! Nearing the homestretch. Updates on this story are going to be longer in between because I'm not exactly sure how I'm ending it.

Using a SHIELD quinjet, Rumlow and his team, along with a 'captive' Bucky, made their way to the fortress in Sokovia where Pierce was hiding with what was left of his Hydra faction. Steve and the Avengers followed Peitro and Wanda to where they escaped the fortress. Lucky for them the Hydra agents hadn't discovered it yet and it was open for them to walk in. “Okay, Rumlow, we're in,” Steve said into his comms.

“Copy that,” Rumlow acknowledged. “Strike, you heard the Cap. Plan is a go,” he commanded. He turned to Bucky who let out a big sigh. “You ready?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m ready. I'm good.”

“You going to know what your trigger words are from the first word they say?”

“Yeah, I know what it is. If he says it, I break my chains. You guys unleash hell,” Bucky said.

“You guys get that?” he asked STRIKE.

“Copy that,” they all said.

“We're all ready here, Steve,” Bucky said.

“Copy that,” Steve said. “Stark, time to do your Ironman thing,” he said.

“What?” Gage asked.

“Ironman is the distraction,” Rumlow said. “I thought I told you that,” he said.

“No,” she said.

“Oops,” he quipped and everyone, including Bucky, laughed. They landed on a helipad and disembarked. 

“Rumlow, we were told you were captured,” the Hydra officer said.

“You heard wrong,” Rumlow said. “Where's Pierce?” he asked.

“Follow me,” he said. He eyed up Bucky before turning his back and leading them to the main room where Pierce was running things. The Hydra director looked up from his console and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, the whole building shook. 

“What the hell was that?” he demanded.

“It was Ironman, sir. The Avengers are here.” Pierce swore under his breath, causing Bucky to smirk.

“Get him into a holding cell,” Pierce said. “We'll deal with him later,” he added.

“Yes, sir,” Rumlow said. Before anyone could react, the doors were shot open with red magic. Rollins chuckled as the Scarlet Witch waltzed in, her hands creating more magic to use. 

“Shoot her,” Pierce demanded, but all he heard was a gun cocked by his head. He looked over to see the Winter Soldier holding him at gunpoint. “What the hell are you doing, soldier?”

“The right thing,” Bucky said. 

“Strike, do something,” he said to Rumlow, but they put their weapons on the Hydra agents.

“Were you hoping that memory thing you did to us would not wear off?” Gage asked. “Sorry,” she singed. Pierce went to say the first word in the red book, but Bucky put the gun to his head.

“Utter a single word of my trigger phrase and I'll put a bullet in your head,” Bucky said.

“He's not worth a bullet, James,” Wanda said, getting the attention of the Strike team.

“Did she just call him...?” Curtis started to ask.

“Hmm-mm,” Rollins muttered.

“I could scramble his head for you, if you want,” she offered.

“Don't waste your magic on him,” Bucky said.

“Shoot her!” Pierce demanded. Before the Hydra agents could fire, Wanda waved her arms up and her red magic spread throughout the room. The Hydra agents went down, as did Pierce, but Rumlow, his team and Bucky remained unharmed.

“Whoa,” Jensen chuckled. “That was awesome,” he said with a smile.

“I second that. Cap, Pierce is secure,” he said into the comms as Bucky holstered his gun and went over to Wanda who seemed winded.

“Hey, you all right?” he asked.

“I've never done that before,” she said. “I think I over did it,” she added before getting light headed. 

“Oh, okay,” Bucky said catching her before she fell to the floor. “I'm taking her back to the Avenger jet. Get these guys secured before they come to.”

“Sure thing,” Rumlow said as Bucky headed out to get Wanda to safety.

It took a half hour to secure the entire castle and the last of Hydra. Pietro was at his sister's side in the jet, watching over her as Bruce looked her over. “She's fine. She just over did it. She'll be okay,” he assured the brother. 

“Thank you, Bruce,” Pietro said.

“Welcome,” the good doctor said. Bucky came onto the jet and went to open his mouth, but before he could ask the question on his mind, Bruce beat him to the punch. “She's fine, Bucky.”

“I..uh...okay,” he said. “That's good,” he added before heading back out to help the others.

 

Hours later....

Natasha let out a sigh of relief seeing the Avenger quin-jet coming into the hanger. Tony had radioed that it was a good mission and that Steve was okay. Along with everyone else. Wanda seemed to be leaning into Bucky a little more than usual. “Everyone okay?” 

“Fine. Wanda used up a bit of her power and it drained her,” Steve said. “Bucky's been sticking pretty close to her,” he said. Pietro came off the plane and watched Bucky dote on his sister. “Much to Pietro's dismay.” Natasha chuckled watching Pietro watching his sister and apparent new lover.

“How did STRIKE do?” she asked.

“They performed beautifully,” Stark said. “No more HYDRA in their heads,” he said.

“Yay,” she said weakly. 

“How are you feeling?” Tony asked.

“Better than I was before,” she said. “Thanks for asking.”

“You're welcome,” Tony said before heading off to his lab.

“Want to get out of here?” he asked.

“Thought you'd never ask,” she said and she looped her arm around his and they walked to the elevator.

 

The next day, Fury and Coulson were at Avengers Tower to get a sit rep of the mission, even though they were briefed by the STRIKE team. “Pierce is enjoying his fifteen minutes of fame in a holding cell with about a dozen of the most dangerous criminals of the world.”

“Oh, so he's right at home,” she said and Steve chuckled.

“Pierce is in jail. Hydra has no leader. I mean, I don't how they vote for a new leader, but whatever Hydra is out there that wasn't in the castle are mostly likely going to fight one another to be the next leader,” Fury said as they were gathered around the table.

“Does that make them easier to track?” Thor asked.

“They may just kill each other off,” Fury said.

“Wouldn't that be nice,” Banner said and everyone chuckled.

“So what's our next move?” Natasha asked.

“At the moment nothing. Hydra's trying to regroup, poorly, I might add,” Coulson said. “As of right now, Hydra is not our number one priority,” he said. “The Avengers may still investigate and give us any new information. If they want,” he said and everyone chuckled.

“Well, if you need us, you know where to find us,” Tony said. “By the way, Fury, I’m taking my analyst back,” he said gesturing to Steve.

“No problem,” Fury said. “You can have him,” he added and Steve chuckled.

“Thanks a lot, Fury,” Steve said as Fury came over to him.

“Call me, Nick,” the SHIELD Director said and Steve chuckled.

Once Fury and Coulson left, the Avengers sat down for some much needed R & R. “Well, we just single handedly took down an evil organization,” Tony said. “This calls for a drink,” he said.

“None for me,” Natasha said as she put her feet into Steve's lap, who automatically began to rub them. Tony got beers for everyone, and a soda water for Natasha. 

“To the defeat of Hydra,” he said. “May they stay wherever they are indefinitely,” he said.

“Hear, hear,” Thor said, raising his glass. They all raised their drinks in the air. “To the future,” he added looking at Natasha. “May your child be strong and healthy.”

“Thank you, Thor,” Natasha said with a smile. “I think with the serum in Steve’s DNA will help with that,” she said. Tony came up to them with an envelope. He handed it to Steve with a smile.

“What’s this?” he asked.

“Call it an early wedding present,” Tony said. “If you want.” Steve opened the envelope to see a deed to a house in Connecticut. A beach house. “I know how you guys liked the house in Virginia Beach. Thought I’d replace it for you guys,” he said.

“It looks like the same one,” Natasha said looking at the picture.

“Well, the outside is the same, but the inside decorated differently,” Tony said. “It’s yours. Mazel Tov,” he said with a smile as he handed over to the keys to the beach house. 

“Thanks, Tony,” he said. 

“It’s nothing. You guys enjoy your weekend,” he said as he headed off to his lab. Steve looked at his watch and looked to Natasha. 

“It’s only a two hour drive,” he said.

“Let’s go,” she said with a smile. 

They only spent fifteen minutes packing a bag. It was more like a go bag before they headed off toward Connecticut in a brand new Audi, courtesy of Tony. It was nearing sunset when they arrived at their new beach house, which had the same exact design outside. Inside was completely different. It had the same floor plan, but instead of a simple design, the inside had more of a beach theme feeling to it when Natasha opened the door. It needed some work, but they had a lot of time on their hands. “Let’s christen the new the house,” she said before taking his hand and taking him up to the bedroom. After they opened the balcony doors, they kissed feverishly as they made their way to the bed. Steve grunted when Natasha pushed him onto it and got on top of him. She pulled his shirt over his head and just marveled at the sight of her lover. 

“Can’t get enough of me, can you?” he asked.

“No, I can’t,” she said. “You’re all mine,” she teased as she took off her shirt and undid her bra behind her.

“And you’re all mine,” he said gathering her up in his arms and pulled her right up against his chest, hers melding against it perfectly. Steve kissed Natasha softly before the kiss deepened. Natasha chuckled feeling Steve’s cock twitch. 

“Someone’s excited,” she said as he kissed down her neck. Steve groaned when she rolled her hips and he gently turned them over to be on top. No words were spoken, just soft moans and groans as he kissed down her body. Clothes came off, but they weren’t in any rush. Steve was taking his time with her. He worshiped her entire body with his mouth and she let out groans and moans of encouragement for him to keep going. “Steve,” she moaned.

He entered her in one thrust they slowly moved together. He kept his weight off of her, particularly her stomach as he slowly thrust into her. Her legs rested around his waist and her arms held onto his shoulders. “I love you,” he breathed out as he thrust into her.

“I love you,” she said, bringing her hands down his sculptured back and grasping his firm ass. He let out an explicit moan and she chuckled. 

They made love the entire night. 

End of Chapter Thirteen


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers try to have a normal day. There is no such thing as a normal day when you are an Avenger.

Several months later…..

Natasha let out a sigh as she waddled down the hall. Eight and a half months pregnant, it was hard for her to walk right. HYDRA was still refusing to go away. Even with nearly all of their forces decimated, there was still someone to take charge. The Avengers have taken it upon themselves to eradicate them out with the help of SHIELD. STRIKE Team Delta found themselves on speed dial for the Avengers whenever they went on a mission. They also found themselves with upgraded weapons and gear, courtesy of Stark.

They eventually were offered a new role. Security team for the Avengers Tower. The tower had never been more secured. When they weren’t avenging, the Avengers were basically Stark Industries employees to a certain degree. Bruce worked in the R & D department with Dr. Cho. Steve, Bucky, Thor and Clint worked with STRIKE to keep the building secure. They also kept STIRKE on their toes. Natasha did what she did when she was undercover in Stark Industries. She was Tony’s personal assistant and even though she was pregnant, his personal bodyguard. Wanda and Pietro were a bit young to work at the tower, but Tony offered to het them into college. They were now students at NYU. The flip side for having Quicksilver as your brother, you were never late to your classes and neither was he.

“Looking good, Romanoff,” Jules said as she passed her in the hall.

“Thanks,” Natasha said. She and Steve still did not know what they were having. They wanted the sex of their baby to be a surprise. Pepper had thrown her a gender neutral baby shower a few weeks ago. She let out a deep sigh as she entered her office and sat down. Her phone rang and she answered. “Romanoff,” she said.

“Shouldn’t you be answering it Rogers?” Steve asked and she chuckled. 

“When I’m at work, it’s Romanoff,” she said. “What do you want?” she asked.

“I want to take my wife out on one last romantic dinner before our baby comes,” Steve said. “Does that sound like a fair request?”

“It does,” she said. “Tonight?” she asked.

“It’s like you’re reading my mind,” he said. “I have reservation for 7 at our favorite place,” he added.

“Hmm, I have a craving for stuffed ravioli,” she said. She had a craving for something else too. He was 6’2”, blonde hair, blue eyes and an incredible body. She put a ring on his finger last month.

“Don’t work too hard Mrs. Rogers,” Steve said and Natasha chuckled before hanging up on her husband. 

The wedding of Captain America and Black Widow came two months after Tony Stark married Pepper Potts. It was a simple church wedding in New York for the billionaire mogul and his bride. Natasha, standing in as maid of honor, was barely showing at five months. While Steve had his heart set on a church wedding, but they decided to head to their house in Connecticut and get married on the beach. It was just them and their closest friends. Thor, Tony, Pepper, Jane, Bruce, Clint, Laura, Wanda, Pietro, Nick, Coulson, Sharon, Maria, Sam and Bucky. The reception was held at the same location before the guests left the bride and groom to their honeymoon.

It was a slow morning down in the lobby of the Avengers’ tower. Rumlow and Rollins were manning the desk when a bunch of teeny boppers came into the lobby. “If this is the highlight of our day, I’m telling Stark we need a raise,” Rollins said as Rumlow went to cut the fans off. 

“Ladies, no, no, this hall is a restricted area,” Rumlow said. There were separate elevators and the ones the fan girls were going for were the elevators that went all the way to the top where the Avengers’ HQ was located. As he corralled the fans, Rollins noticed some shady characters heading toward the other hall, the ones that Stark Industries employees used to get to the upper offices.

“Rumlow!” he shouted when he saw a gun. “Gun!” he shouted. Two gunmen in HYDRA outfits opened fire on the lobby. Rumlow got the teenagers to safety as Rollins ducked under the desk. 

 

Natasha let out a gasp hearing the gun fire from her office. It was located only five floors up from the lobby. “What the hell is going on?” she asked as she got up from her desk. Seconds later, Jules came into her line of vision. 

“There’s an attack going on in the lobby. I gotta get you upstairs, now,” she said. “I’ve got Widow, Rumlow. Heading to the Avengers elevator.”

“Get her up!” she heard Rumlow shout through the radio.

 

JARVIS alerted the entire building and the Avengers swung into action. Natasha was vulnerable in the Stark Industries offices and she needed to get secured. 

Jules used her Avengers’ pass to call the elevator. “Don’t delay, Jarvis,” she said.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Agent Gage,” Jarvis replied.

Down in the lobby, more Hydra agents came into the lobby with more semi automatic weapons. “We need back up down here, Stark!” Rumlow shouted into his coms. Just then he spotted a machine that one Hydra man was fixing up. He flipped a switch and everything went dark in the lobby. “Shit,” he said. “EMP. Stark?” He got no answer as a group of the mercenaries went to the stairwell. 

“Dammit,” Jules cursed. The elevator was apparently not moving as she tried to pry the doors open. 

“We can use the stairs to go up,” Natasha said. She and Jules headed to the stairwell, but when Jules got to the door, she looked through the window. Armed men just reached their floor. 

“No, back, back,” she said, getting Natasha out of the way. The mercenaries strapped a bomb onto the door. “Bomb!” she shouted and ten seconds after she shouted it as she and Natasha headed to an office, they heard an explosion.

 

Upstairs, Stark and Steve were trying to assess what the hell was going on. “The whole tower is dark,” Tony said. “Even JARVIS is down,” he added.

“What the hell did they set off?” Steve asked getting his suit on.

“It had to be an EMP,” Tony said. “Back up power should be up in two minutes,” he added. 

“Thor, let’s get down there,” Steve said and Thor held out his hand. Mjilnor flew to him and they headed to the stairwell. “Hit it,” he said. Thor hit the door with his hammer and it popped open. The two of them huffed down the stairwell. If anything happened to Natasha, those mercenaries were going to wish they hadn’t stormed the tower.

 

Jules and Natasha managed to barricade themselves into a room. Jules had protested when Natasha helped her move a desk. “I’m pregnant, not an invalid.”

“Eight and a half months pregnant,” Jules said. “The last thing we need is for you to go into early labor,” she added.

“We’re passed that,” Natasha said causing Jules to look at her.

“What?”

“I think I’ve been in labor since this morning, but I had work to do for Stark Industries,” Natasha said. “If I had gone to Banner, he would have put me on bed rest,” she added. 

“What is it with you superheroes?” Jules asked handing her a gun. The mercenaries rapped on their door. Natasha heard Russian through the door. “What are they after anyway?”

“Me and the baby,” Natasha said, putting a protective hand over her belly.

“Over Steve’s dead body,” Jules quipped and Natasha chuckled as she cocked her gun.

“Steve isn’t here,” she said as she and Jules got behind cubicle walls. 

 

The mercenaries seemed to never run out of ammo. They had Rumlow, Rollins, Jensen and Curtis pinned, the scared teeny boppers where huddled in a locked closet that Rumlow found. “We’re running out of ammo!” Curtis shouted. 

Suddenly, something fast ran through and the shooting stopped. Rumlow got up on his feet to see Pietro standing with all the guns and the bad guys on the floor, tied up. “Nice, but there are still men in the building.”

“Steve and Thor are on it,” he said.

Steve and Thor made it to the fifth floor where Natasha's office was located to see the door had been blown off. They split up, going separate ways, moving around the floor. Steve heard the gunshots from his direction and when he turned a corner, he spotted five mercenaries shooting into a room. “Hey!!” he shouted and they turned their guns onto Captain America. It was only the hundredth mistake they made for the day. They didn’t even see Thor come up behind them, until Mjilnor hit them when he threw it. Between Steve and Thor, they didn’t stand a chance.

The power snapped on just as Steve punched the last mercenary out. “Natasha!” he shouted getting into the room. “Are you all right?” he asked.

“Yeah, but Jules is hit,” Natasha said. 

“Screw me, Tasha, you’re the one who’s in labor,” Jules said.

“What?” Steve asked.

 

Getting both Jules and Natasha to the elevator was easy. Steve easily picked up his pregnant wife while Thor helped Jules to her feet. “You fought bravely Lady Jules,” Thor said and she chuckled.

“Thank you, Thor, but you can just call me Jules,” she said. She gasped out when she got dizzy and Thor caught her.

“Guess I’ll have to carry you up,” Thor said before easily lifting Jules up. “You got your lady and I’ve got mine, let’s get up there, shall we?”

“JARVIS, are you with us?” Steve asked.

“I am, Captain Rogers,” JARVIS said as the elevator to the Avengers’ section of the tower opened.

“Get us to the infirmary, now,” Steve said.

 

Natasha let out a groan as Steve laid her on the bed Bruce pointed to. “How long have you had the lower back pains?”

“Since this morning,” Natasha confessed and her husband looked at her. “What? Like you noticed?” she asked and Steve rolled his tongue inside of he cheek.

“Is she really in labor?” Steve asked and Bruce hooked Natasha up to the machine. 

“It looks like it,” Bruce said. “It’s a couple of weeks early, but I think we’re okay. This kid is Black Widow’s and Captain America’s. It should be fine,” he said and they chuckled.

 

Rumlow left Rollins in charge down in the lobby. As soon as he heard that Jules took a bullet, he hightailed it up to the Avengers infirmary. Dr. Helen Cho had Jules set up in her machine and using her synthetic tissue technology. “It only grazed her, but it’s deep enough to warrant the machine,” Cho said.

“How’s Romanoff?” Rumlow asked.

“She’s in labor,” Jules said from her spot.

“She’s not due for another couple of weeks,” Rumlow said. Jules turned to Helen.

“Why do men think babies actually wait for their due date?” she asked and Helen chuckled.

“I don’t know,” she said.

“You were wearing your vest, right?” he asked. Jules and Helen pointed to her vest. There was a tear in the side and he cursed. “Shit,” he said.

“Stark’s going to have to upgrade,” Jules said. Rumlow made a sound of disgust and tossed the useless vest onto the floor. “So, who were those guys?” she asked as the machine began to work on her. 

“Hydra, working with Red Room soldiers,” Steve said coming into the room. 

“What are you doing here?” Rumlow asked.

“Isn’t your wife in labor?” Helen asked.

“Banner says she’s not fully dilated. Natasha wanted me to check on Jules,” Steve said.

“I’m good. Dr. Cho is stitching me up with my own tissue,” Jules said. She seemed light headed causing Steve to look over at Helen.

“I gave her a shot of morphine,” she said with a smile and Steve chuckled. 

“Rest easy, Jules,” Steve said.

“Sure thing, Cap,” she said. “You have a really nice ass by the way!” she shouted after him, causing Helen to laugh and Rumlow to groan.

“I’m not responsible for her action while under the influence!” he shouted to Steve.

“Noted!” he heard Steve call out before heading to the other side of the infirmary.


End file.
